A Beginning Through The End
by ButterPie
Summary: The adventure after the fulfillment of their dreams, the travels of the son of two demons. A bit angst-y at the start.
1. Robin

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.

Warning: **Sensitive subject matter** (though not detailed but still might trigger something), angst, and unintended OOC and grammatical errors. Apologies.

Author's Note: I've been reading OP ending stories, and I wanted to try writing one myself. Also, this is my first foray into writing an M-rated fic, but it's not lemon-y, just that there are some parts that are intended for mature audiences only.

* * *

><p>It all started when Nami flashily announced that she and the Captain were now together. It was met with a loud rejection by the cook, loud cheers from the cyborg, sniper, doctor, and musician, a smile from the archaeologist, and a quiet acceptance from the swordsman.<p>

Robin watched the swordsman as everyone else, save for the cook who was unconscious and the doctor who was tending to the cook, celebrated. He had a distant look in his face, as he took another swig of rum. The archaeologist knew he had feelings for the navigator, she had perceived it earlier on, but the swordsman knew where his loyalties lay, and he was not going to usurp it.

Zoro was drinking more now, a bit more heavily than he usually did.

She was happy for them, as she watched Luffy and Nami hug and kiss each other, she could see that they perfect for each other. They deserve each other, they make each other whole. She had known about their feelings for each other for some time now, and had watched it grow, not intending to help or to bar. They actually cultivated their relationship without any obvious outside help. She was really happy for them.

Like all Strawhat parties, this one lasted throughout the night, and it was nearing morning when everyone went to bed, Nami and Luffy, arms looped around together, straight to the usually unused Captain's quarters. No one else noticed, but the swordsman and the raven haired archaeologist, because everyone else was too drunk. He was too, but he was still able to watch them stalk off.

Robin bid him good night and went to her own room, buzzed but not drunk.

She didn't expect him to come, that she did not perceive.

The knock surprised her, she was already tucking herself in, and thought that maybe Luffy had passed out before they could do anything. But Nami never knocks.

Opening the door, the green haired swordsman greeted her with his sullen expression. No words were spent that night, just actions, anchored with the smell of alcohol.

When the sun came up, he left, apologizing, saying it was a onetime thing.

She smiled at him, and told him she understood.

But he was there again that night, his muscular frame hovered over her, but she knew he didn't see her, and knew that he knew that too. That morning, he apologized again, profusely, saying it was a mistake, he hadn't meant to do it. And it would be the last time.

_But it never was the last time._

Night, after night. Almost every night, except for the times when he was wounded, but sometimes, even then, he would come to her with blood soaked bandages. Almost every night, except for the times when he has watch, but somehow, he finds her still, while making coffee, or while passing through the deck, and she would find myself drawn up to the crow's nest.

He would always apologize, and say it was a mistake, and that it would be the last time.

It took months, while he was putting on his clothes, for her to finally muster up the courage.

"Do you love her?" She asked, pulling on my shirt.

He stiffened.

His back was turned to her, and it stiffened, the muscles tense, and for a few seconds she thought he would turn and hit her, snap at her, be angry and mad. Instead, he relaxed, and his back stooped low, his body hunching forward, his elbows on his knees, and his hands cradling his face.

He didn't apologize that night.

_I didn't mind._

Nothing outside of what happens at night changed. He would act the same around her when they were surrounded by everyone else, and she would do the same. True, he would treat her a bit kinder, a nod here and there, a conversation about the weather. But besides that nothing else.

She didn't mind at all. He had his needs, and she was the only one available. She knew if it was the other way around, he would be find herself in his arms, too.

It wasn't as bad as the past, and he was quite gentle in bed. Much more than Crocodile, who had the audacity to call himself my lover.

"Good Morning, Zoro-san" She greeted, as she sat near her chair chair. He was on the deck, polishing his swords, and glanced up at her.

"Morning" He said, before resuming his task.

She smiled at him, before focusing on my book.

_I never minded._

Sometimes, he was gentle, sometimes he was drunk and would pass out on the bed, but he would always wake up before the sun came and would apologize. It was always blunt, and frank, no foreplay. As soon as he was upon her, nothing but thrusting. It used to be short, but ever since it became official that the room was now her own, it lengthened. But even then, her satisfaction was not the priority. She didn't care, it wasn't her desire that was being fulfilled, it was his.

And he knew it. He would always apologize, and she would always tell him the same thing.

_ I didn't mind, I understand._

One night, Robin got a bit courageous.

"What are we?"

"Nakama."

She never tried asking again.

A few months turned into a year, and before the second year, he defeated Mihawk. Everyone celebrated.

"To the world's greatest swordsman!" Chimed Chopper, Franky, Usopp, and Brook, their arms linked together, their feet kicking to some festive music.

Luffy, his arm around Nami, was grinning widely, proud of his first mate's accomplishment. Sanji, who didn't want to appear like he cared, still showed it by presenting a feast full of Zoro's favorite food. Even a barrel of amazingly aged rum.

That night, he was smiling when he came in. Bandaged and a bit bloody, the smell of the day's battle still lingering. Chopper had asked him to stay in the infirmary, to not do any rigorous activity for the next few days, but he was Zoro, and no one could really tell Zoro what not do.

That night, he stayed until morning, holding her in his arms. That night was a lovely night. She felt heat rising, something she hasn't felt in a long time, and she came with him. Strong waves of passion flowed through both of them. He didn't apologize that morning, but kissed her lips before he left. Chaste and quick, but a sweet kiss nonetheless. Not a kiss spent during the throes of fornication, not a kiss to add passion.

It was a sweet one.

_And I thought that maybe something had changed. _

But that day, and the month that followed, everything stayed the same.

The following day of his victory, Usopp also gained something. They were ambushed by a large pirate fleet, and they fought them off easily, partly because of help from a pirate crew suddenly appearing from their opponent's rear.

It was the red haired pirates.

The joy in Usopp's face when he saw his father.

_All of our dreams were slowly being fulfilled. But nothing really changed between me and the swordsman._

In the month that followed, they reached Raftel, signifying several things for their nakama. Dreams being fulfilled in their adventures. Luffy was now the Pirate King, Franky's ship has finally reached its dream destination, and was still fit to take another round of the world, and Robin found the Rio Poneglyph.

Franky refused to admit he was crying, but pride was evident in his cries.

The joys of finding the final poneglyph and the reaching of their destination meant that about half of them has already fulfilled their dreams.

Zoro volunteered to accompany her, and it was useful since he could easily hack vines and other such foliage. It was a quiet trip, and they did not mind it at all.

When they reached the block, she gasped, she could not contain her excitement. The culmination of all the research the archeologists have done in Ohara. Of her mother, of Professor Clover.

She has finally reached it.

Of course the revolutionists would also benefit from this, but that wasn't the main point.

_I, Nico Robin, the last archeologist of Ohara, has found the Rio Poneglyph._

She felt a sob come up, as she looked at it with tear brimmed eyes.

He noticed "Hey" he placed a tender hand on her shoulder "Are you okay?"

She nodded, not bothering to wipe the tears away "I just never expected to finally find this. I'm still missing some parts, some of the carvings need further inspection and translating, but I found it." She smiled at him, and went with the urge to hug him "I found it!"

He did not resist, and instead hugged her back, tight and secure.

She read the poneglyph, and unlike the others, it had more intricate carvings. All exposed sides of the poneglyph had carvings, and she copied them all, meticulously. She can understand most of them, but some of the symbols are a bit too complicated for her. But she had found it and that was all that mattered.

She was happy. And proud. But mostly happy.

That night, they had a party, for Luffy, for her, for their beloved shipwright.

Luffy was officially the pirate king.

They camped out in the forest, and when everyone was asleep, Robin stole away to stay by the poneglyph. However, Chopper, and to her surprise Zoro, woke up and went with her.

"I'm really happy for you, Robin!" Chopper said, climbing on her lap. He wanted to keep me company, but he was tired. She cradled him, reading what she can understand from the poneglyph.

_The completion of the True History. I could feel electricity buzzing around me. It was magnificent._

Zoro kept to himself that night, leaning on a tree and falling asleep, but his company was still welcome. They spent a week there, with Robin marveling at the poneglyph, and the newly crowned Pirate King and his nakama experiencing a well deserved break.

She spent most of my time with the immovable and unbreakable piece of history, and thanks to Franky's "Super Ultra" camera, was able to take detailed pictures of all sides.

_It was perfect. _

They did it in the forest that night, not the by poneglyph, at her insistence, but the forest nonetheless. With her back upon a tree, and his strong arms propping her up, the night sounds of the forest mingled with slight moans and gasps, bodies coming together.

They went back to camp in the morning, and that's when they found out, that the Pirate King had proposed to his Pirate Queen.

It was determined that the marriage will happen after they reunite Brook with Laboon, then go back to both Nami and Luffy's hometowns for the wedding festivities. After that, to continue on sailing until we find the All Blue, until Nami finishes her map, until Chopper finds the cure to all diseases.

"We will invite the red haired pirates!" Luffy proclaimed, over barbequed sea king meat, earning a big grin from Usopp.

"Maybe we can stop by Syrup village first?" Usopp said, scratching the tip of his nose "And invite Kaya."

"Well then maybe we should invite Princess Vivi-chan too!" Sanji said, returning to his love struck counterpart. The time that Luffy and Nami had been together, he had been more subdued, even around Robin, but he was still the gracious and love struck cook.

He didn't come into her room that night.

Cementing the fact that his feelings have still remained the same.

_It was okay, I didn't mind._

And it gave her the opportunity to decipher some more of the inscriptions. That's when she noticed some coordinates. It was in another poneglyph acquired some time ago, that she hadn't had time to translate properly, a couple of incoherent symbols. She realized then what it was.

"Nami-chan" She handed her the coordinates "Can we go there first? It should be on the way."

She looked at me curiously "Where is this?"

Robin smiled at the younger woman "It's a surprise."

When they reached the coordinates, Sanji cried. It was the area where all four seas converged, in just the right weather, the perfect dilution of each blues. It was the All Blue.

Sanji showered Robin with so much attention and gratitude, something she was not prepared for. They spent several days anchored in that area, with Sanji gathering water and processing it into salt, and filled the aquarium with the water and the various creatures found there. Thanks to Franky and Usopp's help, the usually long process of salt making and pumping in water was shortened significantly.

That meant that only three were left. Nami and Chopper's are the ones that need the longest time, while they neared Brook's.

It seemed excessive, in Robin's opinion, to have to travel the Reverse mountain twice, first to get to Laboon, and the next to return to their East Blue hometowns. But she wasn't one to complain. All the while, Zoro did not came back to her room, and kept more to himself.

Brook was happy to be reunited with his oldest nakama, and it was evident in both of them. Robin was impressed with the whale too, being the first time that she actually met him. It was fun to see Brook bond with his friend, and their days spent there were full of music and laughter.

Chopper has even bonded with the lighthouse keeper, the former doctor of the former Pirate King. However, the older doctor knew of things that the young reindeer wasn't prepared for.

"He said there's no cure all for all diseases" Chopper sobbed on my lap. They were at the crow's nest for their night's watch.

Robin patted his head, feeling sorry for the young doctor. "Then you should just prove him wrong."

He nodded, stifling more sobs. She smiled down at him, and kissed his head "You're a great doctor, Chopper, and I know you'll discover newer and more effective medicine. I know you will."

Chopper sobbed louder "You're a bastard!"

She only laughed, hugging him tightly.

The festivities for the wedding were not wasted, even Crocus and Laboon were invited, but they, unfortunately, cannot travel up the reverse mountain. Laboon was far too big for the narrow path. With sad good-byes and promises of returning once again shared, the Thousand Sunny left.

They picked up Kaya-san from Syrup village, with her butler and friend Merry.

"Going Merry came from them" Usopp told Franky, who claimed he wasn't crying. The shipwright commended Merry, the man, about the design of Merry, the ship, and they bonded in their mutual love for blue prints.

They stopped by Shimotsuki village, to pay respect to Zoro's sensei.

"I've fulfilled my promise" He said, bowing low "I've fulfilled my promise to Kuina."

They all went to her grave, and paid their respects, and they had a feast, in their usual fashion. But Zoro slipped away, and Robin had the urge to follow him. He was back in her grave, offering a piece of cake.

"I did it" he said, with a wide smile "I'm the world's greatest now."

She didn't want to intrude on his quiet time, but he did have haki.

"You can come over" he said, without the need to turn around.

She knelt down beside him, closing her eyes and clasping my hands in prayer. "Thank you." She said solemnly.

"It's okay, she would like the company" he said, taking a drink of sake.

Robin smiled at him "I was saying thank you to your friend. Even in her death, she inspired you to be the best. It takes a special kind of person to do that."

He smiled back at her.

_Under the moon light, I thought things were starting to change._

On the way to Cocoyashi and Fuschia, she would stay awake, and wait. But he never came. He was distant, a bit too distant for her taste, even in the day time.

_But I didn't mind. _

They were nothing anyway, just nakama. Even in that shared time at her grave, nothing really changed.

The wedding celebrations lasted days, from one island to the other, but their marriage was only cemented in Fuschia village. Of course the celebration was not labeled as a wedding, it wasn't labeled at all. The town that Luffy grew up in was bustling with people now. Nami's family, the red haired pirates, even Luffy's grandfather Garp was there and Jinbei who had brought with him an inconsolable Hancock.

Guests from all over the world came, and those who couldn't called or sent their regards. The royal family of Dressora and Fishman island, and even the Heart Pirates all sent their congratulations.

And Princess Vivi.

"I'm sorry" Robin started, but all the Princess did was hug her and say it was okay. She really is as kind as they described.

That day, the Pirate King and his navigator exchanged their vows, in secret, with only a handful of people other than their nakama knowing.

There were two guests that didn't bother to make an appearance. But Robin noticed them nonetheless. In the shade of the forest, she approached them.

"Hello, Dragon-san, Sabo-kun."

The hooded figures greeted her back, taking off their hoods. It was indeed the father of her captain, and the blood brother he had thought he had lost, only to find alive.

"Why don't you come out of the shadows?"

"My father." The revolutionary leader stated simply.

Robin laughed "You do know your son is now the most wanted man alive? And your father isn't doing anything about it so far."

Sabo laughed with her "That is true, Robin-san, but we didn't actually come here for the festivities." He pulled her to the shadows with him, further in the forest "As much as we would like to congratulate Luffy about his accomplishment, the fact that you reached Raftel also means that you have found it."

She smiled "All business today then?"

Dragon looked around them, making sure the surroundings were clear. They were in the deep part of the forest now, flanked by trees an all side.

"The Void History, have you finished deciphering it?" He asked, keeping his eyes around the perimeter.

She shook my head "I did find the Rio Poneglyph, but the words were written in code."

"Aren't all of them?" Sabo said, sitting on the grass.

"Not in the character code, the words, when translated, are jumbled. It's like a puzzle, a bit more complicated than anticipated. Add to that, I haven't found all the poneglyphs. There are still missing information." She sat besides the younger revolutionary.

Dragon nodded at her "That's why we came here too, we found the whereabouts of another poneglyph and would like for you to see it."

"Are you inviting me back to the revolutionary?"

"Will you say yes this time?" It was Sabo who asked, looking at her.

She shook my head "My nakama is still my priority. I will get to that poneglyph with or without your information, Dragon-san."

He gave her a look, before nodding in acceptance "Well, you know how to reach us." And left, basking her and Sabo in a comfortable silence.

Sabo fidgeted besides her "So how have you been?"

Robin smiled brightly at him "Quite well, all of us, we're slowly fulfilling all our dreams."

Sabo smiled back, and they sat there, with her telling him about the adventures that we had since they parted after Dressora, and he did the same. Telling me about how several members of the Whitebeard pirates who met with the revolutionaries, marking them as allies.

Finally, they said our good-byes, and Sabo hugged her tightly. She smiled, patting his back. He has always been affectionate with good-byes.

"You're always welcome to come back to us" he said, and kissed her quickly on her lips. Before she could properly react, he was already gone. She smiled, still feeling the warmth that resulted from his devil fruit. The boy was oblivious to the feelings of another revolutionary, but his affection was cute.

He would grow out of it, she knew it well enough.

They had talked far longer than she thought, but by the time she emerged from the forest, the festivities were still going on. She could see Zoro, watching the couple dance, a hard look on his face, a tankard of beer in his hand

_Yes, he still loved her._

He came into her room last night. Like two years ago, reeking of alcohol, though now it was stronger.

He took her hard that night. Rough. Came into her room and with nothing else said, pushed her to the bed. He had her from behind, on her knees, refusing to look at her face. He was drunk, yes, and he was savage. The last time she felt like that was with Crocodile, the memory of nights when she has been ravaged played in her head over and over, until it was done.

And she had to convince herself that this was Zoro and not Crocodile, that he was hurting, and not intending to hurt her.

He passed out on her bed, and before morning, she was outside. She stayed out on the roof, watching the sunrise, letting the cool breeze waft around her.

They continued our travels, but somehow, even with the joyous occasion, things were slowly changing. She kept her room locked now, but it was not needed. He never came.

Usopp felt more homesick, we found out that Crocus was dying, and that Water 7 received extensive damage from the last, and so far the strongest, Aqua Laguna.

"I have to help them rebuild" Franky said, pretending not to cry "The Franky family are having a hard time trying to keep that island afloat, and that Bakaburg can't do everything himself."

"I can take care of Laboon" Brook said, "He needs someone to watch over him. Crocus is getting a bit too old to protect him." He added the last part with much sadness.

"Kaya" Usopp started, "Kaya and I have decided to get married."

THey decided that it was time to part. Luffy and Nami would still travel, with Chopper and Usopp, and Kaya after their own small and private wedding. Sanji had decided to go back to Baratie, to take that floating restaurant and the Red legged Zeff to the All Blue.

"I owe that to the old man" He said, with a puff of his cigar.

Robin had nowhere to go to, no hometown to return to, but the revolutionaries are still welcoming her.

_We expected this, what we didn't expect was who was going away first._

The last night he came to her room, he was gentle. As if apologizing for the last time. She was just closing the door when he came in, his foot keeping it wedged open. No words, just gentleness. He was careful, letting his mouth travel all over her body, letting her experience kind passion, holding her close.

She came before him, and when he was done, he held her close, his breath warming her neck. She knew something was up, but she was happy, and she wasn't thinking straight, all logic out the window. Instead, she thought that maybe, his feelings had passed.

_I thought maybe things have changed._

"I'm sorry" he said holding her to his chest.

"Mmm?"

"I'm sorry, I made a mistake." he said, kissing the top of her head. "I hurt you, didn't I?"

She shook my head, daring to kiss his jaw "It's fine, I didn't mind."

The morning came, and Zoro was gone.

He had his swords, he had his few possessions, and he had left. Only Luffy knew he was leaving.

_No anger, no words, he just left. _

They were all devastated. And slowly, slowly everyone drifted, until it was her turn.

Five months after Luffy became the Pirate King, and she found the Rio Poneglyph, Three months since the wedding, and now, she's here, sitting on a rocking chair, in her house by the beach. No one knew who she was in this small summer island, and that's just how she wanted it to be. She needed time to gather what information she has regarding the poneglyphs she has discovered, including the Rio Poneglyph with its in encrypted encryption.

_I have time. _

Her hand gently rubs her slowly growing belly, a life she never expected. But she was happy. And unlike him, she knew this wasn't a mistake. Being alive is not a mistake, being born is not a mistake.

_Merely existing and living is not a mistake._

_ I know that now. _

_ I am Nico Robin, the archeologist of the Straw Hat Pirates, and I am going to be a mother. _

* * *

><p>End Part 1.<p>

Part 2 coming soon, so feel free to leave a review!


	2. Blackleg

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.

Author's Note: First of all, thank you so much for all the reviews. I really appreciate feedback on my work, even if it's a positive or a negative, helps me improve as a writer.

This is an _**Angst/Drama**_ fic, with some mature subject matters that might be sensitive to some.

This chapter does not contain those mature subject matters, but I figured I'd put in the note anyway.

Again, thank you so much for reading and reviewing!

Flashbacks are in _italics_.

* * *

><p><strong>Sixteen Years After...<strong>

"Marimo" he had blurted loudly, before realizing that it wasn't the swordsman.

The floating restaurant Baratie was currently anchored near Syrup village, on the whim of the current head chef Blackleg Sanji. Red Legged Zeff had died some years ago, leaving his legacy to his protégé who took it with much pride.

Calm waters made for good business, and today was definitely a calm water day. It was to his surprise, when the doors swung open, that a young man with a mop of green hair came in.

He had uttered the insult, always directed at his former nakama, without much thought, before realizing that the customer was far too young to be the often lost swordsman.

The green haired that stood before him was tall, but he had such a young face. He had shocking green hair, and brown eyes, and looked much like Zoro did when they first met, but without the earrings.

"I'm sorry" Sanji quickly said, "I didn't mean to insult you."

"It's alright" the customer said, smiling a smile so familiar to Sanji "My mom calls me her little marimo, I never take it as an insult."

Sanji blinked. That smile, it wasn't Zoro's confident smirk, it had no smugness to it. That smile was a soft serene smile, he couldn't place it, but it wasn't Zoro's smile. It looked strange on Zoro's face.

_If Zoro had big brown eyes_.

"I'm sorry" Sanji repeated, unable to remove his gaze from the familiar green hair. "So you want a table or something?"

* * *

><p>From the back counter, Sanji watched the young man look through their menu. It was incredible. He was definitely a Zoro look alike. Same hair, same stature, same nose, but he had brown eyes and was taller.<p>

Well, if he was Zoro's son, he would have a hard time picking out a high cuisine dish. The cook sighed, then went to the table.

"Need help?" He asked, his pad out and ready.

The young man smiled up at Sanji "Yes". Sanji was prepared to explain the menu to him, and offer the simplest dish, as he remembered the palette of his uncultured friend, but the guest spoke up first "I'm ready to order. I would like to start with the salad nicoise, then the ratatoulle, and for the main meal, sea king quenelle, escargot de bourgogne, coq au vin, and some of your specialty rillettes with a serving of a baguette." He looked through the menu again "Yeah, I think that's it. Oh and a cup of coffee, please."

Sanji was surprised, and he didn't hide it "You know your food."

He just smiled up at the cook, with that pleasant smile "I did hear you make a great rillete."

* * *

><p>Sanji kept himself busy at the back. He was adding the finishing touches of every dish being brought out, all the while keeping an eye on the green haired stranger. He had Zoro's appetite, that was evident with the amount of food and the speed of consuming his meal. But the way he did it had a certain refinement. He minded his manners, and knew how to use the utensils set before him. He was no brute, even if he looked like one. And his smile. It was so familiar, out of place with that face.<p>

_I know that smile._

He was Zoro's son, no doubt about it, the mother must have taught him well. The last time he saw the world's greatest swordsman was when he stole away during the night, about sixteen years ago.

* * *

><p><em> Still trying to accept that his precious Nami-swan was taken, Sanji stood outside smoking his fifth cigarette. From his seventh box. The cook knew that it would only be time until Zoro and Robin presented their own relationship. They had tried to be discreet, but with Zoro disappearing almost every night, Sanji had grown suspicious. He followed him one night, only to find the swordsman enter the archeologist's room. He felt anger rush through him, wanted to kick the door open confront them, but he didn't. He waited at a vantage point, until the door opened and Zoro came out. Nothing changed between the two of them, nothing noticeable, so Sanji had decided to keep it to himself. <em>

_ Unless the swordsman decides to hurt his precious Robin-chwan. The strongest swordsman alive would have hell to pay if that happened._

At least they didn't seem to be in the brink of marriage.

_ Sanji was deep in his thought when he heard the soldier dock system hum to life. He peered down the railing to see if it was Franky or Usopp, only to see a small rowboat with a certain green haired swordsman on board._

_ "Oi Marimo" He called "What the hell are you doing?"_

_ Zoro looked back at him, "Go to bed, ero-cook."_

_ Sanji gripped the railings, watching Zoro secure his pack on the small boat "Where are you going?"_

_ Zoro avoided his gaze, instead focusing on securing his belongings._

_ "Oi Marimo!" Sanji was angry now "What the hell? Are you leaving?"_

_ "Shut up, curly brow." It wasn't said in anger, it was more of a quiet resignation._

_ Sanji knew it was inevitable, them splitting up. Everyone needed to go ahead and do something, even himself. But Zoro had already achieved his dreams, he had already presented his victory to his old sensei._

_ "What about Robin?"_

_ That caught Zoro's attention, and he looked up at the cook. Sanji wasn't sure if it was the moonlight, but Zoro's eye glared at him with a deathly glow "What about Robin?"_

_ Sanji jumped down, landing on the open platform of the soldier dock system,_

_ "I know about you and Robin-chwan, did you at least say good-bye to her?"_

_ "How did you know?"_

_ "That doesn't matter, what matters is if she knows what you're doing."_

_ Zoro snorted "I said good-bye. Let's leave it at that."_

_ Sanji knew that the collapse of their nakama was coming. Even he expressed a desire to go back to the norm he had before being recruited by the now pirate king. It was futile to resist the changing times. Even if he had hoped they would last longer._

_ "Oi Marimo."_

_ Zoro turned around to see Sanji's hand "You were a great comrade." Sanji said. "The World's Greatest Swordsman."_

_ Zoro smirked, shaking Sanji's hand "I'll miss your cooking, ero-cook. You're the best damn chef in the world."_

_ And that was it. _

_ He watched as the swordsman rowed through the night, just as the sun was rising at the horizon. That morning, everyone was quiet. Only Luffy knew what Zoro was planning. Sanji would watch Robin, see her reaction, but her face remained calm._

_ And slowly they dwindled._

* * *

><p>Sanji walked back to the table, setting down a bottle of sake. He pulled up a chair, and sat down, leaning back. "You look a lot like an old friend." he said while pouring two glasses, pushing one to the stranger and keeping the other for himself.<p>

The younger man looked at him, "I do?"

"Yeah, the world's greatest swordsman."

"Roronoa Zoro" the stranger said.

Sanji nodded, watching the smoke from his cigarette waft up to the ceiling "You look exactly like him, I wondered."

"He is my father. But I don't know where he is either."

Sanji looked at the boy, as the boy resumed consuming his meal. He didn't seem disturbed by it, nor did it provoke any sort of other emotion on his face. He had figured as much, though the admission from the boy's own lips shocked him.

"So he left you?" he asked, trying to notice any changes in the boy's steely facade.

"Never met him." he said dismissively.

Sanji was being continually surprised by this boy "What do you mean?"

"I never met him. He wasn't there when I was born, and all I know of him are from stories from my mother and grandfather and uncle, and only what they were willing to tell me." He pointed to his hair "And of course, how he looked like. And whenever he would pop out on the occasional news."

The cook looked at the young man, expecting some sort of emotion, but all it garnered him was a blank expression.

"It doesn't bother me" he continued, with an offhanded shrug.

Sanji felt something bubble in him. It was a mixture of anger and frustration, directed at both the swordsman and his son.

_What was with that apathy? _

To know that Zoro could abandon a woman with child, and to know that the child did not care whether his father was present or not, it felt trivial to Sanji. He had no parents, every member of his nakama, even Zoro, had no parents for the most of their lives. Not even Usopp, whose father was still travelling with the red haired pirates. Sanji did not understand how the swordsman can be so dismissive. He had abandoned Robin-swan, and had another woman pregnant, and left that woman too.

Where was the loyalty Sanji knew Zoro had?

"I had my mother" the boy said, as if sensing what was in Sanji's mind "She was more than enough of a parent for me. Whenever I asked about my father, she would answer without hesitation nor malice. She wouldn't offer any information about him, unless I asked. I learned enough about him. I am satisfied with what I know."

Coldness, that was what Sanji felt. Those brown eyes looked at him, as if daring him to question his statement. As if daring Sanji to make him want his father.

"So where's your boat?" Sanji asked the boy, changing the subject. If this boy was as stubborn as the marimo, he would have a hard time convincing him to open up.

He shook his head as he chewed, and only answered after swallowing "No boat."

Sanji lifted an eyebrow "No boat?"

He looked up at the chef "I biked here."

Sanji laughed "You're pulling my leg, kid."

He shook his head vigorously this time "I ate the Hie Hie no Mi, I can freeze things. Like the water."

Sanji now held a look of surprise "You really did bike here? From where?"

"Just from Syrup" he poured some sake on his coffee, took a drink, and sighed a contented sigh "I hitched a ride over to the island, then biked over here."

"I know someone who can freeze water too. He was an Admiral."

The boy's eyes widened "You knew Grandpa Kuzan?"

"Grandpa Kuzan?"

"Yeah. He gave me the Hie Hie no Mi when he died, he used to be an Admiral, went by the name of Aoikiji."

If Sanji was drinking, the liquid would have been sprayed all over the table now "You're Aoikiji's grandson? Didn't even know he had a wife."

"Well" he looked a bit sheepish "He didn't. He was like an adopted father to my mom, so I ended up calling him Grandpa." He smiled brightly at Sanji "He was quite fond of my mom, like the daughter he never had. He even gave me his bike so I can travel on my own."

Sanji watched the boy. He looked like Zoro, ate like Zoro, but acted not like Zoro. He was cultured. He ate a lot, but was mindful of his manners, and he had a way with his words. "What's your name?"

"Oh I'm sorry" He wiped his mouth and bowed before Sanji "My name is Nico Saul, and I'm studying to be an archeologist."

The cigarette dropped from Sanji's open mouth, the lit end leaving a mark on the white table cloth, his visible eye widened in disbelief "Nico.. Saul?"

The young man formed the familiar smile, mysterious and delicate, "My mother told me to tell the world my name was Kuzan Saul, but since you are Black Leg Sanji, there's no harm in you knowing that I am in fact the son of Nico Robin."

That smile. Sanji finally placed that smile. Those brown eyes and that smile. The guarded demeanor. The fact that he was sophisticated and cultured.

"Robin-chwan?" Sanji said, in a soft whisper, as if daring the world for a proof. But there it was. In the form of a young man named Saul, who acted like his mother, but looked like his father.

Sanji felt dizzy.

* * *

><p>End of Part 2.<p>

Also, thank you to the anon reviewer going by the name **someone**! I just realized you've also reviewed my other works, unless there was another someone out there, but still a great big thank you!

And to everyone else! Oh gosh the reviews always make me feel nice, since it means that people have read my fic :)


	3. Sanji

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.

Author's Note: The **mature subject matter** really only counts for the first chapter, but that might change, I'm not sure yet.

Flashback are in _italics_. Longer note at the bottom.

Thank you for the reads and reviews!

* * *

><p>When Sanji came to, he was in his room with a damp cloth on his forehead. The green haired Saul was sitting down on the floor, an almost too familiar position that his father would often be found in, snoring loudly.<p>

_Zoro and Robin._

Through the years he had met up with several members of the Straw Hats, even went with them for an odd number of months some seven or eight years ago, but those two were the two he never got a chance to see.

He had heard that Robin was in a small tropical island, and frequently visited Water 7. He had heard from Brook, Chopper and Franky that she was well and happy.

He had heard from Luffy, Nami and Usopp that Zoro was fiercely defending his title, but he was too busy to actually spend time with them, always on the move. He was offered a Shichibukai position, something Sanji found out at the last headline about him, but the decision hasn't been made about it.

Luffy and Nami were the constants on the Thousand Sunny, Usopp and Chopper and Brook were also variants, while he and Franky were sparsely on that ship. Franky loved that ship, but Franky also loved his new life at Water 7, building more and more ships as the co-president of Galley La.

At least they weren't like Robin or Zoro, who, for a little under sixteen long years, has never stepped on that ship again.

When he sailed with them, they wanted to visit Robin, but when they got to the island, the house was empty. They found out from the neighbors that she had long moved. It took them months before they found out that she moved to an island connected via the sea train, but the specific island was still unknown to him.

_I never got to see her._

When he sailed with them, they wanted to find Zoro, but he was nowhere to be found.

Finally, he had to return to Baratie because the old man was sick and dying. That was seven years ago.

He cradled his head on his hands, feeling an overwhelming sadness wash over him. He tried keeping in contact with at least Nami-swan. She and Luffy, Kaya and Usopp, Vivi, they would visit his restaurant once in a while. Brook and Chopper once in a while. Franky, with the rest of Galley La, would sometimes come too.

Though their visits were confined to a few hours. He was a businessman after all.

But the marimo and his Robin-chwan never did. All he heard of them were the stories, and the stories never included a son. He knew Zoro wouldn't have known of Saul, but what of Robin?

Six years was the last time he had any news about Robin.

* * *

><p><em> Nami, Usopp and Kaya were seated at the best table, and Sanji was catering to them with all the flourishes. Luffy, on the other hand, was seated with Franky and Chopper, with their table constantly overflowing with food. Brook had been sitting with them, but was now running around the restaurant with his violin, asking a lady once in a while for her panties.<em>

_ Sanji had Patty follow him around, give him a good whack on that afro skull when he went too far._

_ "Wow Sanji," Nami said, licking her spoon "Your cooking has only gotten better!"_

_ Sanji smiled, and bowed low. He was still madly in love with woman, although he was a lot tamer. "Anything for my Nami-swan!" He said, twirling. But he was still Sanji._

_ Kaya smiled approvingly, as did Usopp, while Nami continued to praise the chef._

_ "I have missed your cooking" she said, smiling at him, "We all have."_

_ "Though that doesn't mean that Merry's not a great cook" Usopp quickly added, looking at his wife. Kaya, the ever gracious lady, just smiled back "Thank you so much for the meal"._

_ Sanji smiled wider "Such honor to be praised from my lovely ladies!" He bowed low "If only my dear Robin-chwan was here!"_

_ Nami stopped eating, her spoon halfway to her mouth. "Robin" she said quietly, but enough for Sanji to hear._

_ He looked up expectantly, awaiting what news there was for the lovely arecheologist._

_ "She's doing well." Nami simply said "Buried in her research and all that. We asked her to come sail with us, but apparently she had important matters at hand."_

_ The tone Nami had used to talk about her friend startled Sanji, there was a hint of bitterness in it, so he stopped himself from inquiring further. He figured there would be more time for that later on._

_ He was wrong._

* * *

><p>He looked up to see that Saul was awake already, looking at him with those brown eyes.<p>

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"I'm fine" Sanji answered, pulling out a cigarette "I didn't know you were awake already."

Saul nodded, standing up from his seat.

_He really did move like Zoro._

"Your staff was pretty surprised at your reaction earlier, I didn't know that it would give you a shock. I apologize" Saul said, bowing slightly in gesture.

_ He sure didn't act like Zoro. _

"How's your mother?"

Saul didn't look surprised by the question "She's well. She would sometimes travel to a revolutionary base whenever poneglyphs were involved, but she's happiest when she gets to garden."

Sanji smiled, remembering the small flowerbed she had on the Sunny, how she would tend to it with utmost care, pruning, weeding, fertilizing, cultivating. She had a green thumb, a natural talent for producing beautiful flowers.

"She has most of the true history translated now" Saul continued "There are still some missing pieces, but the world has been quite peaceful for the past years, she has time to work on them."

"Where are your swords?" Sanji asked, realizing that the other thing the boy was missing was a couple of swords at his waist.

"I'm not a swordsman."

Sanji's eyebrow raised in surprise "But your father was. It's in his blood. Your blood."

"I'm an archeologist, a scholar."

Sanji choked on air, trying to stifle his laughter. It amused him to no end that the face of Zoro was actually saying those things.

_It really didn't match._

"Zoro would probably die of humiliation if he found out his son isn't even interested in the way of the sword."

"I know." Saul smiled at him "My mother and grandpa tried having me taught by a sensei in town. She thought it was her duty. But I also have her blood in me, and learning things won over brutish force."

Sanji smiled wide at that. He was well versed, he had confidence in his words and action, and he was smart. If he knew his comrades, and he did, he knew that Saul with be strong too. Quite a formidable combination.

"But when you travel, you have to learn how to protect yourself." Sanji said "The times may be peaceful, with the Emperors and the Pirate King working together, but there would still be pirates with bad intentions. Besides, the marines are still a threat."

"I'm not a child, Black Leg-san" Saul said, rubbing the back of his neck likes his father often does "I know about the world. If the world knew what I knew, then I'm pretty sure I'd also have a bounty unrightfully placed upon my head." That mysterious Robin smile "I know how to defend myself."

Sanji knew this quite well.

Robin had always been a strong companion. She can hold her own on a battle. Add to that, the green haired youth was a Logia type, and a powerful one at that.

"How old are you?"

"Fifteen."

Sanji felt another bout of dizziness. Has it really been that long? Why did he only found out about Saul?

"Why did your mother hide you?"

Saul looked at him curiously "Just because you didn't know about me doesn't mean she hid me."

Sanji did not have anything to say to that.

"Uncle Franky, Chopper, Brook and the Pirate King and of course his Queen. And just recently, Usopp-san."

Sanji's jaw dropped "They knew?"

Saul nodded "Uncle Franky knew the longest, he would visit us often. We always enjoyed his company. Others just recently found out."

Furious and aggravated, that was what Sanji was feeling. They knew about Saul. Luffy knew about Saul and never even mentioned him.

_They knew about him. _

"Don't blame them" Saul said. Sanji was amazed at how much he was like his mother, perceptive and mysterious. "The fact that I can read poneglyphs, and the son of two of the Strawhat's best fighters, my mother decided it best not to announce to the world of my existence."

Sanji remembered the picture of an eight year old in a wanted poster, for 79 million berries. Remembered the fact that the girl in the picture grew up hearing the world government would give such a high price for her head, the world wanted her.

_They wanted her dead._

Sanji was still mad at being left in the dark, but somehow, he understood. He was sure if he ended up visiting her, he would have found out about Saul too.

"I better get going Blackleg-san" Saul said, checking his watch. He bowed respectfully "Thank you for the meal." And headed outside.

Sanji followed him, leaning on the wall of the restaurant, watching him check the spokes of his bike.

"Are you looking for your father?"

"No, I don't care about my father."

Sanji looked at him, cocking his eye brow "Are you sure about that?"

Robin's smile graced Zoro's features, it was still unusual to Sanji who knew the swordsman would often smile only in the throes of battle.

"I'm sure" Saul said with a decided tone. "My mother doesn't know that I've found you, I sailed out to find artifacts about ancient civilizations, I figured since I'm already out here, why not seek you out. Why not seek everyone out on the way too."

"Your mother. Is she-"

"Happy, but she's lonely. She misses all of you, even if she refuses to say it. Grandpa knew about it, I know about it. But she thought it was better she stay away."

"Stay away?" Sanji bit his cigarette "She's nakama, she shouldn't want to stay away. We're all nakama. We can protect the two of you."

Saul shrugged "Truth be told I think she's more afraid of meeting my father again. She doesn't know this, but" he looked at Sanji, his clear brown eyes speaking of silent anguish "I heard her talk to my uncle once. She's in love with my father, but he's in love with someone else."

Sanji scoffed "Zoro, in love with someone?"

"Yes. He left before my mother even knew about me."

Sanji placed a hand on the younger man's shoulder, patting it gently, remembering that last night he saw the green haired swordsman.

"Blackleg-san" he said, his head lowered "If you see my father, will you tell him about me?" The last part was said softly, almost daringly.

Sanji smiled and gripped his shoulder "Of course."

* * *

><p>It took some convincing, but he was able to coerce Saul into bringing some food with him. Sanji prepared him several pirate lunch boxes, good enough for a couple of days, and he watched as the green haired sword-, archeologist. He watched as the green haired archeologist strap the said bentos on the back of his bike.<p>

After making sure that everything was secure, he got on his bike, and turned to look at Sanji "It was nice meeting you, Blackleg-san." He really did act like Robin "The next time I come here, I'll be sure to bring my mom."

He rode the bicycle down the ramp, and as soon as the wheels hit the water, it froze.

"Oi" Sanji called "Where are you going?"

"Back to Syrup Village" Saul answered, without turning around.

Sanji couldn't help but gain another headache, massaging his temple. He was getting old, but today was particularly hard on his mental state. "It's the other way, Marimo."

The bike stopped, and slowly it turned the other way, and Saul waved back at him "Thank you!"

_He really is Zoro's son._

* * *

><p>End of Part 3.<p>

To the **guest** anon, it's okay, there's really nothing to apologize for. I understand where you were coming from, but it was my purpose to show that they had a kind of volatile relationship. It is an angst fic. I was worried I offended you too much. You had your opinion about my story, and even if I wished it was a bit more than cussing, I respect your opinion. So thank you for reading, and for the feedback :) Also, I'm glad you still think my story is nice, regardless of your initial opinion of it.


	4. Aoikiji

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. Oda does.

Warning: Angst/Drama story, just a friendly reminder. And unintended OOC, and minor grammar errors (working on those, but some still slip by).

Author's Note: I've been getting really good feedback on this story, so I'm very very grateful for everyone who has read reviewed :) Honestly, I had planned for this to be a one-shot, but after writing the first chapter, I had the idea for the second, and well, it evolved a bit. To address some comments/messages, Zoro's just sort of lost at the moment so it will be some time before he gets back in the story (besides flashbacks I mean), but I pretty much have things set, just need to write them down.

Anyway, thank you so much, and hope you enjoy!

Flashbacks are in _italics_.

* * *

><p><strong>A year and a three months ago...<strong>

Former Admiral Kuzan is lazy guy.

He doesn't deny it, never has and never will. In fact, he even revels in it. He was strong and because of his devil fruit, he was practically invincible. But he was still human. And humanity meant a certain amount of fear. He had never feared death, never backed down from any fight. He practiced lazy justice, but that doesn't mean he wasn't up for any battle. But as a human, there was still a certain amount of fear in him.

Today, it was fearing that his lost of fear for death was gone.

He laid on the bed that was custom built for him. He couldn't help his height, it was genetics. His pillows were fluffed, and the windows were open to let the salty air in. He was given breakfast in bed, a hearty one of ham and eggs and freshly baked bread. He was getting spoiled by the woman that was called the devil's child.

"Would you like some more orange juice?" Nico Robin asked, as she gathered the tray from his lap.

"Nah, but maybe some sake."

She smiled, but shook her head "Doctor's orders, Kuzan-san."

He was going to argue against it, when a coughing fit racked his body. Old age. To die of being old, instead of being in the brink of an epic battle.

_Somehow, this doesn't seem right._

She set the tray on the floor and sat beside him, rubbing his back. Her stoic face had a only hint of concern, not because she was uncaring, but because she was so used to hiding her emotions. Her hands were small compared to him, but the circular motion on his lower back helped ease the coughs.

"Thank you." he said, settling back down on the fluffy pillows "Maybe some water would be best."

She smiled, picking up the tray before she left, leaving the door open. A green haired fifteen year old came, holding a thick book, smiling widely at him.

"Do you want me to read to you again, Grandpa Kuzan?" He asked, before settling down on a chair beside the bed.

"Of course Saul" he said, patting the boy's head "What volume are we now on?"

The boy named Saul flipped the book so Kuzan could see the title. Rainbow Mist. Volume 9.

"I think we can finish this today and start on the tenth one tomorrow" Saul said, his enthusiasm so addicting that Kuzan couldn't help but smile.

Saul opened the book, and started reading about the adventurers stuck in Ape's consort, while his grandfather listened. Kuzan glanced outside the window. The weather in Tora was really nice.

* * *

><p><em> Kuzan still liked riding his bike, even with his icicle of a leg. But that doesn't mean he didn't enjoy other such luxuries, such as riding the sea train. The Puffing Tom was a marvelous machine, and he always felt this wonderful sense of awe whenever he rode it.<em>

_ He watched the waves outside as the train pulled out from the port of Water 7. He had no particular destination in mind, but he had heard that the island of Barma had a nice spa. _

Something to soothe old and tired bones.

_ Kuzan was about to fall asleep, when someone tripped on his long limbs. The green haired boy, who looked no older than six years old, fell face down, his book sliding through the end of the car._

_ "Oh!" Kuzan heard a woman say, as he helped the boy up. He had green hair, and brown eyes, and now, a bruised nose._

_ A lady knelt down by the boy, assessing his face "Are you alright?"_

_ "I'm fine" The boy said with a smile, then looked straight at Kuzan "I'm sorry I tripped on you, mister."_

_ "It's fine, kid" Kuzan said, slightly taken aback by those big brown eyes. So familiar to him._

_ The woman gasped, and that's when Kuzan remembered where he last saw those big brown eyes. On a certain eight year old, years ago in a burning island._

_ "Nico Robin" he said, sounding casual._

_ Their relationship was a peculiar one. She stopped showing fear of him, that night at Water 7, when she had told him she had found the place where she belonged. The time her bounty increased to 80 million beris. While he kept his eyes on her, like an angel of death, ready to strike her down if need be._

_ So much has happened since then. The defeat and death of Blackbeard, the success of her captain in becoming the Pirate King, the return to power of a stronger than ever Whitebeard pirates. The shifting times are the only reason why two former enemies now sat in front of each other, drinking fruity drinks, with a green haired boy enthusiastically telling him about the workings of the great sea train._

_ "Not even the Aqua Laguna can break the tracks!" The boy said, waving his arms in emphasis "They actually built it to go with the flow of water, rather than fight it, so it doesn't snap."_

_ Robin was smiling, watching him. Kuzan, though had a permanent frown, was indeed enjoying the boy's talk._

_ When he was done talking, he gulped down the rest of his drink and asked to be excused so he can run in the playground, before actually running off, leaving the two adults to their own devices._

_ "He's very polite" Kuzan said, breaking the silence._

_ Robin smiled brightly at him "I take that more as a compliment for me, if you don't mind."_

_ He shrugged "It was. How old is he?"_

_ "He's four, a bit tall for his age."_

_ "Ararara, I was taller when I was three."_

_ She chuckled to the back of her hand "I would think so, Aoikiji-san."_

_ "Not an admiral anymore Nico Robin, that title got dropped too."_

_ She nodded "I remember."_

_ He took another sip of his drink. They were right, the island of Barma was nice._

_ "Where's straw hat? Or should I say Pirate King?"_

_ Robin became thoughtful, her brows furrowed ever so slightly "I think they're currently near Alabasta."_

_ Kuzan did not hide his surprise "Then what are you doing here?"_

_ "Raising my son."_

_ Kuzan looked at her, her face not showing any other emotion than happiness. "Is the swordsman the father?" It was more of a statement._

_ She chuckled "However did you guess?"_

_ He watched the young boy at the slide, his mop of green hair unkempt and messy. He remembers a girl, a little older than he was, a scruffy, thin thing. He remembers the bruises on her arms, the sand on her face and hair, and her tears stained cheeks. He remembers her snotty nose and her gasping cries. _

Such a sad, sad child. Might have been better to kill her then.

_ He looks back at the woman before him, a face of contentment and serenity. And she looked back at him "Is there something on my face?"_

_ He shook his head, leaning back on his chair "So you live here?"_

_ "No" she pointed to the east "We live in Tora, you need to take a ferry from here to there."_

_ Silence again, but this time, she broke it "How have you been?"_

_ "I've been better" he watched as the boy made quick work of the monkey bars, and ran up to the swing "I've been traveling."_

_ She took a sip of her drink, and he asked "I never got his name."_

_ He looked at her, a smile on her lips._

_ "His name is Saul."_

* * *

><p>Saul stopped reading when his mother came in the room. She handed Kuzan a glass of water, while setting the tray with a pitcher filled with more water on the table besides a basket of fresh bananas. She smiled at her son, and sat on the foot of the bed, where a section of his left leg and foot should have been.<p>

"I was thinking about dinner." She said, massaging his right leg "What would you boys want?"

"Sake" Kuzan said, the last time he had it was months ago when the doctor advised him to scale back on the alcohol. Robin took that as sign to eliminate all alcohol.

She gave him a pointed look, giving his leg a pinch.

Saul chuckled "We want to keep you longer, grandpa" he said, setting the book down and climbing up the bed, sitting on the other side of his leg.

"Arara I'm not dying yet, boy" he said, frowning deeply at Saul, who only laughed.

"Yeah, but you're still an old man."

"And old men drink sake!"

They continued their banter, as Robin watched them with a smile on her face. She used to be so apprehensive of him.

_Afraid._

"How about sea king curry?" She asked, interrupting their conversation.

"Make it spicy." Kuzan said.

"Alright then." She stood up, fixing his blanket over his form, "I'll just head off to the market, do you need anything else?"

"Oh, can you see if the bookstore received the new books" Saul said, with his wide eyes.

"And get me some sake." Kuzan said, pointing to himself "S-A-K-E."

Robin chuckled, leaving the two of them.

"She's not getting you sake, grandpa" Saul said, picking up the book. But instead of moving to the chair, he sat where his mother was sitting earlier, tucking his feet in under him. Kuzan was still amazed at how much he looked like the green haired swordsman, only inheriting Robin's brown eyes. But he was glad that he grew up to be a smart kid. He leaned back and closed his eyes, listening to the continuation of the story.

* * *

><p><em> "Come on Saul, fix your form." Kuzan said, brandishing a shinai. It has been two years since he moved in their guest room, a customized longer bed made for him.<em>

_ The seven year old in front of him was panting heavily, using his shinai to lean on the ground "But I'm tired grandpa!"_

_ Kuzan knocked the shinai, toppling the boy to the ground. But he didn't cry. Saul never cries, much to Kuzan's pride, even if he was being beaten badly by a former marine admiral._

_ Saul stood up from the ground, dusting himself with his hands. "Why do I have to study the sword anyway? Can't I just shoot things like Sogeking?"_

_ They heard chuckling from his mother, who had been reading a book under a tree._

_ "Well it's true!" Saul said emphatically "That way I won't get hurt and I'll be able to sneak off! I don't like getting in fights anyway!"_

_ Kuzan pinched his cheek "Don't be cowardly, brat!"_

_ "Being non-confrontational doesn't mean being cowardly, old man!"_

_ He definitely had Robin's brain, much to Kuzan's relief. "If you want to travel, you better be knowledgeable in several weapons."_

_ "Then I want to learn how to use a slingshot!"_

_ And, from what he learned of the Strawhat pirates, both of his parents' stubbornness. He could see Robin tense up, she was about to stop the training._

_ But Kuzan wasn't about to give up._

_ "How about this" Kuzan said, crouching down so he was lower, but because of his height, still wasn't face to face with the already tall boy "If you continue your training, without any complaints, I'll get you a book every week."_

_ Saul's eyes widened "Every week?"_

_ Kuzan nodded "Every week, you get a new thick book, and it can be on any age appropriate subject." He added the last bit remembering the wrath he faced in the form of several Robins when he accidentally brought home a book for Saul. He hadn't checked the contents, and only found the title Kama Sutra funny. Good thing Saul had only read the foreword._

_ Saul became thoughtful, then nodded slowly "Okay, grandpa." he said._

_ He assumed the proper form "I'm ready."_

_ That night, a sore Saul went straight to bed, too tired to even complain about having to go to sleep early without finishing a chapter of his new book. Kuzan sat outside looking at the stars, and Robin sat beside him, offering him a cup of sake, which he took gratefully._

_ "He can learn to be a sniper, you know" she said, while looking up at the stars "He doesn't have to be a swordsman."_

_ "His father is a swordsman" Kuzan said, after downing his sake "Would be a waste to not hone his natural talent."_

_ "Just because his father is a swordsman, doesn't mean he has to be one."_

_ Kuzan looked down at Robin. She sat beside him, hugging her knees to her chest, eyes focused on the stars. He was so tall, and she looked small besides him._

_ "Your mother was an archeologist, that didn't mean you had to be one."_

_ He felt a slap on the back of his head, from a phantom limb that disappeared in a flurry of petals._

_ "Not the same thing."_

_ "Arara, I think you mean not the same extremes." He patted her head, something he found himself doing ever since he started living with them. At first, she would flinch, but like him, she grew accustomed to it. "Then how about the long nosed sniper and the red hair's Yassop? Or that cyborg and the fishman?"_

_ Robin kept quiet._

_ "Saul is still his son" Kuzan said, he stopped patting her head, just kept his hand on it._

* * *

><p>Kuzan was right. Saul had grown to be quite an adept swordsman, albeit he still devoted more time to studying and reading. It was only a year and a half after those backyard training sessions when they had to find a proper sensei for Saul, since his skill had grown from the basics that Kuzan knew. Saul might never be the greatest swordsman in the world, but he would prove to be a great opponent.<p>

"Hey grandpa" Saul said, prompting the older man to open his eyes.

He was surprised when the teenager hugged him. "I wasn't sure if you were breathing and thought you had died." And his mother's morbidity.

He heard the kid sniffle, and his eyes widened in utter surprise.

Saul was crying.

* * *

><p>End of Part 4.<p>

To **someone** Walang anuman! Salamat din ulit!

To **Ryoko** aww don't cry, happy memories are coming, happy memories :)

To Thank you so much for the review! I'm glad that you think I'm keeping them in their personalities, I've been so afraid that I might be making them a bit too OOC.

To **Pentastic** Let's just say they would meet earlier if Zoro just realizes North doesn't mean Up. Oh, and yes, I do think that in the series itself, Zoro would not be the one to leave, ever. He's the most loyal crew mate, so his abandoning is really just a dramatic thing. About the Nami thing, well in a few chapters :)

To **Seis Fleur **Yes you deserve it! You, and about two more writers, actually had me writing fanfics again. I was so fine with just keeping ideas to myself, but nooo I had to start posting them because yours were so good! And Kuzan, yup I like him too, as evidenced by this chapter. He's a pretty cool guy (plus helped launch Zorobin further into possible canon with his first encounter with the Strawhats).

And to the 2 guest anons, thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying it, as much as I'm enjoying writing it!

Also I'm currently facing a busy week, so the next update will be sometime next week . Apologies!


	5. Kuzan

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.

Warning: Angst/Drama story. It's getting a bit more light though, so not too angst-y for the overall story, but this chapter might be a bit more dramatic. Also unintended OOC and minor grammar problems(I check, but some just slip by). Oh, and long chapter is looooong.

Author's Note: I finished my essay earlier so I ended up working on this earlier than I expected. It also helped that I had half of it done since last week. Thank you so much for the wonderful feedback! And a slight spoiler, Marimo sighting soon.

About the eyes, I actually had an internal conflict of whether I should go with blue eyes instead of brown, since I knew that they were different. I both read and watch One Piece, but I read it more, so I decided to go with the brown eyes. Also, last thing I watched is Film Z, she had brown eyes there, so I took that as a sign. Hope it's not a big bother or anything .

Flashbacks are in _italics_.

* * *

><p>Kuzan held the boy close to him. He was already a teenager, yet this is the first time that the former admiral has seen him cry. His body shook with his sobs, gasping sobs "I thought you died." he repeated, hugging the older man tightly.<p>

"I'm not that weak boy" he said, patting the teenager's back "Don't write me off that easily."

Saul nodded, his sobbing ebbed, but his grip remained the same.

He didn't mind, he held the boy close. The first time he has seen him cry, it seemed odd to him, but at the same time, he felt loved.

* * *

><p><em> "Is he having lunch with us?" five year old Saul asked his mother. He was trying to whisper, but Kuzan heard him.<em>

_ It has been a few weeks since their first meeting in Barma, and she had finally invited him to their home. The ferry ride over wasn't exciting, and it took twenty minutes to reach the port of Tora. It was a small, quaint seaside town, but it had a bookstore and no one really bothered about the strange lady and her green haired son._

_ "Yes" Robin simply answered, patting his head. That was the end of their discussion._

_ Kuzan sat awkwardly on their couch, not because it was uncomfortable, but because he was tall. His knees were pressed on their coffee table, and his arms almost knocked of the multitude of scattered books. He hadn't expected much from her home, but he knew they'd be filled with books. He just didn't expect it to be about the same amount in the Oharan Tree of Knowledge._

_ Robin was in the kitchen, preparing lunch, while the boy named Sual walked out to where he sat. He looked up at the tall house guest, with those big brown eyes._

_ "You're really tall Aoikiji-san" The boy said._

_ "The name's Kuzan, kid."_

_ The boy nodded "Sorry about that, Kuzan-san."_

_ Saul looked like he wanted to sit down, but instead he grabbed one of Kuzan's hands with both of his. Kuzan's large and damaged one looking a bit awkward in Saul's smaller ones._

_ "Want to see our mango tree, Kuzan-san?" He said, pulling for him to follow._

_ Kuzan glanced over at Robin, who smiled at him and nodded, so the former marine admiral and the green haired son of two wanted pirates went to their backyard. Kuzan was surprised at how green their backyard was, and by the back wall was a tall mango tree._

_ "Mother said we can eat them green" Saul ran to the tree, looking up at the fruits "But it's very sour when you do."_

_ The two of them stood under the tree, looking up at the leaves. It wasn't a particularly tall tree, and just by barely reaching up, Kuzan could grab hold of a fruit. He pulled one, and handed it to the boy, who was looking at him awe._

_ "You really are tall!" The boy exclaimed, holding the fruit close to him. He had stars on his eyes as he looked up at the former admiral, who scratched the back of his neck._

_ He was a kid once, but that was pretty much where he gathered most of his experience with children. He tried to limit them as much as he can, which was an easy task with his job in the marines. The one he remembers most is when a certain raven haired girl was crying her eyes out, and all he did to comfort her was send her out to sea in nothing but a row boat._

_ "Would you like me to lift you up?" Kuzan had asked, without really thinking of what he was saying "To get a fruit or something."_

_ The enthusiastic nod from Saul was a good enough answer. He grabbed him around his waist, and lifted him, to the delight of the boy. He was shouting in enjoyment, at how he can finally reach the fruits. Kuzan wanted to put him down, but the boy was enjoying himself so much, so instead, he placed the boy on his shoulders._

_ Saul grew quiet, and Kuzan thought that maybe it had been the wrong idea. Maybe he was afraid of heights? Maybe he was uncomfortable? He could feel the boy's hands on his head, stiff, and gripping on tightly._

_ Then he heard him whisper "This is so cool!"_

_ Kuzan, who had a permanent frown on his face, smiled._

* * *

><p>"Is he dead?" The two of them looked at the door see Robin, with a tray of steaming hot soup.<p>

"Why do you both assume that I've died just because I'm not talking?" Kuzan said loudly.

Saul and Robin both chuckled "Then you should just talk a lot more so we won't assume things." She said.

Kuzan pinched the bridge of his nose "Both of you are going to miss me when I'm gone, you know, why do you seem to be such in a hurry."

"We're not" Robin said, while another Robin prepared the foldable table for him "That's why we didn't buy you any Sake" The other Robin said. And she promptly disappeared in a shower of petals. Kuzan didn't mind, the smell of flowers was something he was fond of.

Lunch in his room consisted of ramen noodles and some cake for dessert. He was impressed with Robin's household, had been ever since he moved in. Being able to clone herself and multitask did prove great when she had a number of things to do. For example, here was Robin talking with his son about the book they're currently tackling, and there was a Robin downstairs tending to her garden. He wouldn't be surprised if there was another Robin in the kitchen starting on the curry. And yet she was there, having an intellectual conversation with her son.

_A happy home._

"I'm not dead" he quipped, when he realized that two of them had stopped talking to look at him.

"Good, because we still need to finish our book." Saul smiled brightly at him.

"Oh, Franky's coming over tomorrow." Robin said as she tidied up "He fixed your bike."

"Tell him to bring some sake." A phantom limb sprouted from his shoulder and pinched his cheek.

"No" she simply stated, exiting the room.

"He'll bring you cola though" Saul said, before continuing their book.

* * *

><p><em> The summer festivals at Tora were quiet, simply because most of their residents would go to Barma where a big celebration was always held. There would always be stalls and stalls of food and other such wares, and then a big firework show in the end. The three odd family members had met up with the Galley La company heads, Franky and Iceburg, the last member of their trio unfortunate enough to be lost among throngs of scantily clad fans, enjoying the lights and sounds of the festival, with a ten year old Saul dragging him around the game stalls.<em>

_ "I want to try the shooting games" the kid enthused, handing the man at the stall some money. "You have to watch me so you can fix any problems with my technique."_

_ Kuzan was quite fond of the boy, he was overly enthusiastic with learning how to be on his own, to search for lost civilizations. He watched the boy, but he was also watching the boy's mother._

_ Robin wore a yukata, a long flowing purple one, and had her hair in a bun, while the cyborg she was talking to was wearing, according to his words, _formal _speedos and a firework themed shirt, open and flapping in the wind._

_ He watched as the flamboyant cyborg made her laugh, so much so that her body was shaking with mirth. He could see she was enjoying herself, and he could also see that the cyborg was having fun too. _

Maybe_, he thought to himself._

_ "I'm feeling too SUPER today, Nico Robin!" Franky boomed loudly, surprsing everyone else nearby, while Nico Robin just laughed her heart out._

_ They said their farewells before the fireworks started, because the two shipwrights had to ride the earlier train to avoid the rush of Water 7 residents returning home. The three of them, who used to wait for ferries, walked on the ice bridge that Kuzan produced. It was thin bridge, only lasting an hour, enough time for them to reach Tora._

_ Kuzan and Saul sat outside, waiting for the fireworks, while Robin prepared hot chocolates. He pondered on what he had witnessed back at the festival, the quiet night air flowng around them. He was no matchmaker, but small island life gets boring at times, especially since Saul started going to a sensei. _

_ He needed a new hobby._

_ "I asked my mom once if Uncle Franky could be my dad." Saul suddenly said, snapping Kuzan out of his reverie "She said they're too good friends, and would hate to waste such a good thing." He smiled brightly at him. "Don't worry about her, they're perfectly happy as friends."_

_ Kuzan knew the boy was perceptive, much like his mother was. It would help that his father had kenbonshoku haki._

_ "I'm not worried" He patted the boys head._

_ And he really wasn't. He could see how Robin would dote on Saul, and how Saul would protect his mother. He was a smart child, and he cared for the people he loved dearly._

_ Robin came out of the house just as the fireworks started. She still had on the yukata, but had untied her long hair, letting it tumble behind her. And so the three of them sat there, drinking hot chocolate, watching the fireworks._

_ He looked at the two of them from the corner of his eye, and he saw that they were indeed happy. He smiled into his hot chocolate. _

_ They were all happy._

* * *

><p>Saul finally closed the book, sighing loudly. "What did you think, grandpa?" He inquired, bright brown eyes awaiting the conversation.<p>

Kuzan, however, just smiled and ruffled the boy's hair "I think that the Rainbow mist is all just a myth."

Saul frowned "But mom says she's been in it, and that it is as creepy as you would think it is."

"Your mother has seen strange things."

Saul nodded "Like the sky island. I want to get there too." Saul's eyes were determined. And Kuzan knew he was.

"Arara, if you go on your adventures, who's going to keep me company?"

Saul smiled wide "Don't worry grandpa, I promise to always send you and mom postcards and letters and I'll bring a denden with me." He said all of this while nodding. Sometimes Kuzan forgets that he's fifteen years old, and not the wide eyed boy he used to carry on his shoulders.

"We need to get you a proper sword."

Saul frowned, his nose scrunching up "Can I get a slingshot instead?"

Kuzan sighed "You have been training for years now Saul, are you still uncomfortable with the weapon?"

Saul looked down at his hands, biting his lower lip. Just like his mother, Saul was guarded. But unlike Robin, Saul had someone to talk to.

"Hey grandpa" He said, a bit softly "I'm scared."

Kuzan was surprised by this. Saul had never shown fear, just as the fact that he never cried. He has seen the boy vulnerable, and small, but never afraid.

"If I become a swordsman" he continued "And my father comes, I'm afraid I won't be as good as he would want me to be. He might get disappointed."

Kuzan placed his large hand on Saul's head "Is that why you don't want to be a swordsman?"

The boy nodded, "You told me that I'm his legacy, but I'm my mother's legacy too, and I can become a better archeologist rather than a swordsman."

Kuzan chuckled, ruffling his hair "Saul, you are your own legacy. No matter what happens, I am proud of you. No matter what happens, I love you." He pulled the boy into a hug, which was returned with a kiss on his cheek.

Saul beamed up at him "Never knew you were so sentimental Grandpa."

Kuzan's face grew serious "If you do plan on traveling, you're going to have to protect yourself."

"I know."

"A sword?"

Saul shook his head "I can get by with just a shinai."

Kuzan raised his eyebrows "That'll just get broken in a real battle."

"Don't worry about me, okay" Saul smiled brightly at him "I can do this!"

"Do what?" Nico Robin walked in the room, with her another thick tome. She sat back at the foot of the bed, while the two men in her life smiled at her.

"I think I want to eat dinner at the garden tonight." Kuzan said, effectively changing the topic. He looked out the window "The weather seems so nice today."

Robin smiled, patting his leg "Of course."

They could hear someone moving downstairs, and knew that a Robin was already preparing the table and chairs to go outside, while Robin handed the book to her son. "Volume 10" She said, leaning back on the bed frame.

"Perfect, we just finished the ninth one!" Saul said, reaching for enthusiastically.

Kuzan knew that the Saul had read all ten volumes before. Some time before he even turned nine years old. But Saul always had enthusiasm for books, especially books that involved the adventures of his parents. He leaned back on his pillows, listening to them talk about their day, while Robin continued to rub his leg.

It felt nice.

It felt peaceful.

* * *

><p><em> It was past midnight, and Kuzan woke up and decided he might as well get a drink of water. When he got down the stairs, he saw an eleven year old Saul sitting on the couch, peering outside. <em>

_ "She isn't home yet" The boy said, without turning around._

_ Kuzan got his glass of water and sat beside him, but facing the kitchen "Well she did say she wasn't certain when she'd get home."_

_ "Yeah" Saul's voice dropped._

_ Kuzan knew he was in distress, but like his mother, he never actively shows it. Guarded emotions. Robin has been gone for a month, after being contacted by revolutionaries regarding the location of another poneglyph. It's true she had found the Rio Poneglyph, but the structure of that poneglyph proved that it needs the others. It was like a puzzle, and it required the rest of pieces to make sense. Kuzan knew she was getting ready to break the world with what she finds, it was only a matter of time._

_ He felt a sense of pride, and at the same time, felt that she should just leave the lost history to what it is, forever lost._

_ He has been living with them for six years now. Saul calls him grandfather, and she trusts him enough to leave the boy in his care when she leaves. He has seen her live the life he had wanted her to have, when he lead her away on that row boat. She was happy, when she wasn't researching, she had her flower shop, from money that she had acquired from her days as a pirate. Saul went to school and had swordsmanship classes and excelled at both. _

_ And him? He became fixture at the bar. Not like some drunkard or anything like that, their town was too quaint to have too many drunk bastards. He was the respectable old man, who sometimes charmed the pretty young waitresses._

_ "Grandpa."_

_ He snapped from his thoughts to look at Saul, who was still staring intently outside "Do you think my mom would bring me to her trips soon?"_

_ "You want to look for poneglyphs too?"_

_ Saul shook his head "I want to find the lost civilizations. There's a lot of them." He looked at Kuzan "Maybe they'd have pongelyphs there, or maybe some poneglyphs would have clues to them, but I will find them."_

_ "Arara, then you better get stronger boy" He stretched his arms upward, yawning "The world is big and dangerous, your mother knows that."_

_ "She also told me that the world is beautiful and mysterious" Saul said with a nod "She said that there are so many things in the world that makes it so fascinating, things waiting to be discovered, people with all their stories and experiences, and I will find all of them."_

_ The shine in his eyes, it was determined and optimistic. It was determined to change the world. Such are the eyes of his mother._

_ "I know you will, boy" Kuzan said, patting his head "I know you will."_

* * *

><p>Robins helped Kuzan get down to the garden. He felt like a child, but it couldn't be helped. She had set up the table under the mango tree, which this time had ripe yellow mangos. Saul expertly climbed the tree and grabbed a couple of fruits, dropping them for Kuzan to catch.<p>

"These smell good" Kuzan said, sniffing one.

"Ripe and ready" Saul said, jumping down.

The other Robins disappeared, while the real one came out with a big pot of curry.

"That smells good too mom" Saul said, smiling wide at her. Kuzan agreed.

She gave them a small bow "Thank you."

And it was good. Just as spicy as Kuzan can tolerate. It was summer, and the sun sets a bit later, but there was an orange glow around them. It was nice, especially with the breeze going through them. The meal went by as normally as they went, with laughter, and stories, mostly from Saul and about school. Dessert consisted of the mangoes.

"We got some good fruits this season" Kuzan said, slicing open another fruit.

"Maybe we should sell some at the farmer's market" Robin said thoughtfully.

"But that means we have to wake up early on Sunday" Saul scrunched his nose, making Robin chuckle.

From the little that Robin talked about, he knew that the swordsman also liked sleeping. At least Saul had Robin's intelligence. They talked some more, about the weather, about the flower shop, about the next time Bon-chan would visit, until the sun finally set and it was time for them to flock in.

Saul and a Robin helped Kuzan up to his room, his pillow fluffed and his blankets straightened. The Robin went disappeared into flowers, while the original one was still downstairs, washing up.

"Do you want to start the tenth volume grandpa?" Saul asked, sitting on his chair.

"Sure." Kuzan said, adjusting his position to a more comfortable one. And so Saul started reading.

* * *

><p><em> "Does the swordsman know?"<em>

_ He had only been living with them for a month, but he finally decided it was time to ask. Clearly, the swordsman wasn't coming home to them, and clearly Saul wasn't looking for his father._

_ He watched her tense up, then relax, her eyes still fixated on Saul. They were in the park, and he was running around with several kids of his age._

_ "I wrote them letters" She said "All of them, but I didn't say it straightforward. I wrote it in a kind of code that I'd hope they'd understand. But most of them travel a lot, so they might not have gotten it yet or maybe it got lost." She pushed a lock of her behind her ear "I told them about Saul when he turned two, I thought if anything happens, it would be easier." Her voice faltered slightly "A last resort would be to hide him and run, to keep him safe."_

_ She smiled up at him "Can you imagine what they'd say about Saul, if the world found out two demons had a child?"_

_ Kuzan looked back at her, his eyes searching hers. He wanted to say something, but all he did was watch Saul run around. _

_ Ice cream seemed like a good idea at the moment._

* * *

><p>Before he knew it, they were three chapters in, and Robin was ushering her son to bed.<p>

"You still have school tomorrow" she said, kissing the top of his head "And Kuzan-san needs to rest."

Saul nodded, and closed the book with a bookmark. "We'll go read some more when I get home, okay grandpa?"

"Arara, only after your homework." he said.

Saul gave his grandfather a big hug, and a kiss on his cheek, which the older man returned. The boy maybe fifteen, but Kuzan was glad he would still show his affection to his grandfather.

"Good night Grandpa Kuzan." he smiled up at him.

He gave his mother a hug "Good night mommy."

She kissed the top of his head "Good night, my little marimo."

Saul left the two adults, intending to read some more before actually going to bed.

Robin fixed the covers over Kuzan, carefully smoothing out and tucking in the loose ends of the blanket.

"Do you know why I always ask for bananas in my bedroom?" He asked, as she re-fluffed his pillows.

"You like the color yellow?" She wasn't really thinking about the answer.

"It was shaped like a banana" He continued, ignoring her comment "The Hie Hie no Mi."

She looked at him, narrowing her eyes "I know."

"When I die, I want Saul to have it."

Robin didn't answer, just looked back at him with those brown eyes. They were still big, but less round, had less innocence, but it held no fear. Those were brave eyes, and he couldn't help but feel a swell of pride.

"He can do with it whatever he thinks is best" he continued, looking out at the dark skies "He doesn't have to consume it right away. Just as long as he has it. So please give it to him."

Robin walked to the windows, drawing the curtains shut. They were so thin that the moon light still streamed in, and the smell of the sea continued to fill the room. The light from the moon illuminated her ever so slightly, and for a second, she looked like the fierce Nico Olvia.

"Can I stay here a bit longer?" Her voice was soft, and if it wasn't so quiet, he might not have noticed her speak.

"Yeah" he said, gesturing to the chair that her son had left earlier.

But Nico Robin didn't sit on the chair. Instead, she curled up beside him, wrapping her slender arms around his neck. He was surprised by her actions, but didn't protest. It felt nice. She kissed his cheek and snuggled closer. She was a tall woman, but he was still several feet taller. From above, they must look like a pair of giants.

"Thank you" She said, keeping her face on the crook of his shoulder.

She didn't mean it for the devil fruit, and he knew that well enough.

"I did it for Saul." He said.

"I know."

* * *

><p><em> Admiral Kuzan, or more commonly known as Aoikiji, didn't like spending time in his office. It was a nice private place with a comfy enough couch perfect for napping, but it was in the marine headquarters. Staying there would make him an easy target for working on tedious paper work. <em>

_ He would rather bike somewhere and sleep in peace._

_ However, there are times when paperwork was necessary. Such as now._

_ He held the denden mushi in his hand, waiting for the other party to answer, while he looked through the files before him._

_ With a click, the denden came to life, a sneer on its face as if it was clenching two fat cigars between its teeth "Smoker here."_

_ "Yo" Kuzan said "How's Alabasta?"_

_ "Hot" Smoker said "And troublesome. We just locked up Crocodile, we're cleaning up the rest of the Baroque Works agents as we speak. Well, Hina is."_

_ "Yeah, about that."_

_ "Not again." He could see the exasperated expression on the white hunter's face._

_ "Who sent the papers for an increase in Nico Robin's bounty?"_

_ Smoker snarled on the other end of the line "You know she deserves it. She should be worth about 250 million berries by now with what she's been doing. And she's escaped with the straw hats."_

_ Kuzan was silent, instead looking at the updated picture of the last Oharan. She was wearing a cowboy hat, and in the background was the distinct figure of the former Shichibukai Crocodile._

_ "It's been 20 years, Kuzan" Smoker continued, after a few moments of silence "She's not eight anymore."_

_ "I know." And he did. He understood the fact that he can't keep on undermining her bounty increase. If it wasn't for his lazy streak, and ineptitude about paperwork, they would have suspected him a long time ago. Instead, everyone chalked it up to the fact that Nico Robin was amazingly good at hiding and evading, and a lot of carelessness came to handling important documents. _

_ It also helps that she wasn't as destructive as the other pirates, Strawhat captain included._

_ But he still felt the responsibility. He still felt guilty. He still felt his friend's presence. No matter what happens, he was going to protect her as much as his ability can._

Or kill her when it comes to it.

_ "Was it that glasses girl?" Kuzan said, vaguely remembering the clumsy swordswoman that was assigned to Smoker._

_ "Yeah. Tashigi. Almost got her spine snapped by Nico Robin."_

_ "Tell her that headquarters doesn't want the Strawhats' all over bounty to increase." Kuzan said, freezing the files "Because increasing their bounty means increasing their overall threat. And a small crew with a sizeable bounty means that marines aren't doing their jobs properly."_

_ Smoker sighed, the denden mushi reflecting the defeated look from the other end "You can't keep doing this Kuzan. It was confirmed that she was the Vice President of Baroque Works."_

_ "Crocodile attacked her."_

_ "Didn't know that was on the report."_

_ "Not here, but in the report submitted by the King."_

_ "Yeah, got stabbed. I'm surprised she lived."_

_ Kuzan made a mental reminder to visit Impel Down sometime. The thought of freezing some sandy ass was quite appealing to him._

_ The file was completely frozen now, and with an expert throw to the wall, it shattered into a million pieces._

_ "Bounty increase denied." he said._

_ He could hear Smoker growl "How long do you plan on doing this Aoikiji?"_

_ He ignored the question. "She isn't eight anymore" he said "But I still see that frightened child from twenty years ago. Good bye Smoker."_

_ He hung up. He knew that if it came to a certain point, he might have to go after her himself and kill her. But as long as that point hasn't come, he might as well continue keeping an eye on her._

* * *

><p>He hadn't noticed how dark it had become, hadn't notice the time. They had kept quiet, in their own thoughts, with her right beside him, her face on his shoulder. He could feel her breath. She had fallen asleep.<p>

He sometimes wondered how it would have been if he had killed her that night. But he more often wonders what if that god damn Spandine hadn't forced a bounty on her head. Of times when maybe he could have taken her in himself, cared for her like Garp had done to Ace.

Kuzan chuckled, remembering the hero he still idolizes.

Even if Garp had been determined to make the boy a marine, he had refused it wholeheartedly and had become one of the most feared pirates. Only to die in the hands of justice. If he had taken her in, would she still be searching for the true history?

_Would things really have changed? Or will they always end up the same?_

They were both older now, she was stronger, and he only had one leg. She was a notorious pirate, and he a defeated Admiral. He had tried to kill her when he thought it was the best decision, only to see her rise and find her place in her nakama.

_Maybe it was for the best._

They formed a weird group, him and her and Saul. She raised a fine young man, and he helped.

Both of them used to be alone. They had each other now, they had Saul.

Kuzan gently patted her head, softly to not wake her up, though she stirred in her sleep and held on to him a bit tighter.

"You are not a demon, Nico Robin" He whispered, stroking her cheek.

He was not afraid of dying, he was not afraid at all. He was afraid that he wouldn't be there for Saul, for Robin, be nothing but a memory to both of them. But maybe, a memory won't be a bad thing.

_Happy memories. Smiles and laughter, and contentment._

He would never admit it, but even if they were older, he would only see her as the frightened little bird she was many years ago. And he would protect her for as long as he can.

_Just like a man would protect his daughter._

And he would never know that she, since she would also never admit it, has grown to think of him as someone like a father, a pillar and protector.

He closed his eyes, intending to get some sleep. Saul. He could see the giant, with his wide smile smile and his infectious laughter. _Derishishishishi!_

* * *

><p><strong>A Year After...<strong>

Saul stood in front of the gravestone. It was well kept and adorned with so many variety of flowers. It was only a year old, but his mother had been diligent in keeping it shiny and clean that it looks like it had only been a day since it was erected.

He had on his backpack, and on his head a grey bandana and a pair of circular sunglasses. By his side was a shiny bike. It was old, but well maintened.

"I'm going now, grandpa" he said, smiling "Watch over mom for me okay." And he set down a bottle of sake on the foot of the grave.

Saul felt a chill of cold air sweep over him, and he smiled wider. The cold was comforting to him, and reminded him of the tall man that used to let him sit on his shoulders.

* * *

><p>Part 5 End.<p>

This took longer than I intended .

To **Pentastic** Thanks for noticing! I do read the manga and watch the anime, but as I've stated above, I went with brown. I also noticed that most writers use blue eyes instead of brown, and wanted to be a bit different :P

To I know right? It's still my head cannon that Kuzan is a weird father type to Robin, he really could have just killed her but didn't.

To **Gren-sama** all in due time :) Also, thank you for understanding that aspect of the story, it's something that I found hard to write, but at the same time, it's something that will never be canon.

To **Seis Fleur** so I might have miscounted the authors . But whywolfcity is definitely one of them! I remember reading that and then insta-following her on Tumblr lol. Also, I can imagine the Bollywood thing going on! If you ever decide to write it, I'll be one of the avid readers!

To **Guest **I'm really sorry about what happened to your mother. There will be a sense of closure in this story though, so I hope you still keep on reading. Thanks so much for the review!

To **UltimateC3** Eeeep! Three reviews for three chapters all at the same time! Thank you so much! And optimism is perfectly fine, honestly the story is shaping up to be less angst-y (Something I must change in the genre section, but I digress), and Marimo sighting will be soon!

Thank you so much for all the reviews :) It might seem silly, but I always get a warm fuzzy feeling when I know people are reading my work.

PS. I haven't forgotten about White Day! It's coming!


	6. Pirate Hunter

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.

Warning: Angst/Drama story. Unintended OOC-ness, and minor grammar problems that slip by.

Author's Note: I had a lot of internal conflict about this chapter. I knew this was coming up, but not right this moment. But the chapter I was planning on for the one after this wasn't shaping up like I wanted to, and I felt that this would be more appropriate for the moment.

I realized I should warn about flashback chapters in this fic, like for my other one, so I'll be adding those in.

Longer note at the bottom!

Flashbacks are in _italics_.

* * *

><p><strong>Two weeks after Saul leaves Tora...<strong>

The small island of Tora was not a common destination. It was a small summer island with mild weather and temperatures, situated in the Grand line, but it was far too small and too quant to garner a lot of interest. True, there were tourists, but they usually spent only a day or two, just so they can say that they went to that "quaint little island by Barma".

Barma was one of the islands connected by the sea train. It's a popular tourist destination, with its pristine beaches and multitudes of spas and theme parks. Thousands of tourists per month visit Barma, creating a prolific economy that leaks through the smaller Tora. Crystal blue waters, white sand beaches, and amazing hospitality are the main attraction of the island, but to Roronoa Zoro, those things didn't matter.

It wasn't his intention to visit the island anyway. He just got off the wrong stop.

All he needed right now was a good bottle of sake, not some half assed information on the latest trends in beauty treatments. Arriving at Barma was a wrong decision, as was riding a ferry to Tora.

It wasn't his fault, the old man said his boat would be going to Water 7.

He looked around the ferry, trying to find the certain old man. Unbeknownst to him, the certain old man he was looking for was also looking for him, as his ship was about to depart for Water 7.

Fortunately for Zoro, Tora wasn't that far away.

The ferry docked before the swordsman lost his patience, saving it from whatever fate his hot headed personality almost inflicted. The passengers let him go down first, his intimidating aura making them rather cautious of the quiet and scarred man. A boy from the back, wide eyed and curious, nudged at his older companion.

"Is that Roronoa Zoro?" He whispered excitedly, while his father just pulled the boy aside and told him to keep quiet.

Zoro wandered around the town, trying to find the bar. Maybe he should have brought her with him, make it easier to find places. But he would rather be lost that have her whining all the way.

He looked up and found himself in a cemetery. A very familiar looking cemetery that he had passed some time earlier today. However, there was someone there.

A woman, tall and curvy with such a thin waist, and long black hair that reached her waist. She wore khaki shorts, and a sleeveless collared shirt in light blue. She had a relaxed air around her as she tended to a tombstone. She had placed a basket of flowers, a variety of all colors, and a bottle of sake before saying a quick prayer.

His eyes widened, and a grin escaped his scarred features, when he recognized the dark haired figure. He was surprised, but at the same time, he couldn't help but feel that slight touch of joy in realizing who she was.

He felt a twinge of apprehension about approaching her, but at the same time, a familiar face was a familiar face.

He ran a hand through his hair. When was the last time he took a bath? Not that he cared for appearances or anything like that, but it wouldn't hurt if he didn't smell of sea and sweat, and is that blood?, when he talked to her. His clothes were definitely in a rough shape, his robe looked more brown than green, and his haramaki was stained.

It has been years since he last saw her.

Fifteen, he thinks, fifteen long years.

He noticed that her long black hair had no streak of grey, while his green hair already had the tell tale signs of aging. He watched her talk to the tombstone, her hands moving slightly animatedly. She didn't look any year older than she did sixteen years ago, and he couldn't help but chuckle to himself.

Through the years, he has grown rugged, rougher, more scarred and a bit older. While she, she looked younger.

She had a certain glow to her.

Zoro was certain that even if Nico Robin was older than him, she would always look younger than him.

She finished her prayers and stood up, a soft breeze wafted through her hair. She looked over at to the sea, her eyes closed and such a serene smile on her face. He wondered if it was a good idea to talk to her, but before he could convince himself otherwise, she had turned to see him.

Her eyes widened, and her face was a mask, like the ones she used to use when she wasn't sure she can trust them yet.

"Hey" he said, giving her a small wave.

She smiled, though the shock was still evident in her eyes "Hey."

* * *

><p>He was right, she did look younger than him. He watched her fix some snacks for him, in her small island home. It was cozy, and littered with books on various subjects, most of them in languages he couldn't understand, but he was able to make out a volume of the Rainbow Mist series. The small living room was connected to the kitchen, with only a counter separating them. There were stools on the counter, but she had him sit on the couch.<p>

He could still see her though. Watched as she moved in her kitchen, the only sounds were the soft clink of utensils echoing on the marble countertops.

She has always been graceful.

"I hope you don't mind tea" she said, not bothering to look at him "I'm afraid I don't have any sake or wine." she paused "We have cola though, if you'd prefer that."

"It's fine" he said, massaging the back of his neck "I have to apologize for intruding like this."

She looked back at him and smiled "It's always nice to get visitors." And resumed boiling water.

He watched her move, setting two mugs on the counter, a tea bag in each, and poured the water, steam curling upwards to the ceiling.

"Why are you here?" she asked, setting a mug and a plate of pastries and tea sandwiches before him. She sat opposite him, on a wicker chair, cradling her cup in her hands.

Just as she would years ago on the deck of the Sunny.

He took a sip, it was a bit fruity, a hint of mango "I've been traveling. No destination in mind really."

Zoro watched for a subtle change in her reaction, but she remained calm and placid. Same old Robin with her facade.

"Oh" she said, lowering her eyes to her drink "So just by accident."

"Yeah."

He watched her drink her tea. Fifteen whole years, and it seemed as she never changed at all. Her face looked a bit rounder, softer, and her skin was slightly tanned. But all in all, still the same Robin.

He wanted to desperately hold her.

But he stopped himself.

He felt a growl in his stomach, and blushed. The pastries were a bit too sweet to his liking, but they were still delicious. The sandwiches were filled with ham and lettuce and cheese, and it didn't take him a long time to finish them off.

He wanted to talk to her, but words somehow left him, and all he could do is watch her. Slight movements, sipping her tea with all the elegance that only Robin could emulate.

"Have you been traveling all this time?" she asked, looking straight at him.

"Yeah."

They sat in silence again, and he wondered if his time as a welcomed guest was coming to a close.

"I'm having ramen for dinner " she said, smiling at him. It was her old smile, when they were still trying to forget that she was Miss All Sunday. "I wouldn't mind the company."

He smiled back at her, like that time when they finally reached Water 7 after Ennis Lobby, "Sure."

He saw her eyeing his robes, worn and dirty. He felt conscious, realizing there was a slight musky stink emanating from him.

"I'm filthy" he added sheepishly, scratching the back of his head "Sorry."

She smiled, "I'll grab you some towels, the bath is upstairs to the left." she pointed up the stairs "If you leave your clothes out the door I'll wash them for you."

"Thanks."

He wanted to ask her to join him. He wanted her to join him. But she was still busy clearing up.

And he didn't want to impose as much as he already did.

He went up the narrow stairs, turned left and went in. The bathroom had sea green tiles, a bathtub in the corner, and the shower head on the wall opposite. He decided that he wanted to take a bath, so he turned on the faucet to let the hot water flow.

He had taken off his robe and haramaki, and stood there with just his pants on. He sat on the edge of the tub, cradling his head in his hands.

What was he doing? He can't be doing this.

It was a decision he made years ago, for his sake, for her sake. It was a mistake.

He can't do this to her.

Yet somehow, fate has brought him here, and somehow, he knew it was right. Felt it through his soul. He had missed her terribly, her image in his head for many nights, even when he laid with someone else. Every effort to forget her, every chance to bury her memory, sixtee years of avoiding what he wanted.

He wanted to laugh at himself.

_Avoid her?_

He's been wanting to see her all those years. And here he is, talking to her like nothing has ever changed.

Except now she's a bit colder.

Like the earlier times, when they were still getting to know each other, when she wasn't really a part of nakama yet. When the memory of what she had done under the alias Miss All-Sunday was still fresh on his mind.

Fifteen years spent, and still he ends up here.

Is this the inevitable?

* * *

><p><em> He watched her sleep, the rise and fall of her breathing on her thin frame. She was tall, but she was so thin. She looked like a swan most of the time, a bit too delicate for him. But even with the delicateness, he knew she was strong. He has seen it himself, even experienced it.<em>

_ He stroked her hair, relishing the feel of her silky locks on his fingers._

_ He knew it was wrong, knew it was supposed to just last one night, but there was something there._

_ He felt guilty. Why won't she get angry with him? Was it because he was younger? His impulses, his control, was harder to tame._

_ The navigator and his captain, they were happy together, they fit. No one could deny that, not even himself. He was fond of the navigator, but Robin was different. He was mentally slapping himself for not even noticing it sooner._

_ "You're really beautiful" he whispered, stroking her hair "And I think I'm falling in love with you."_

_ She stirred in her sleep, shifting gently. He smiled._

* * *

><p>There was a knock on the door. "I'll leave the towels by the door."<p>

With barely two strides, he reached the door and opened the it, just as she was bending down to leave the towels. She looked up at him, and he pulled her in, holding her tight to his chest.

He needed her.

He just held her there, his arms tightly around her, his nose buried in her hair. He could smell her floral scent, mingled with the saltiness of the sea.

"No." she pushed on his chest.

Surprised, he released her, shock and hurt in his eyes, while hers remained calm and placid.

"I'm sorry" he said, and he meant it. She stared at him, coldness in those eyes, and was about to turn to leave.

But he grabbed her again, and held her "I'm sorry, Robin."

And the water in the tub overflowed.

* * *

><p>End Part 6.<p>

Author's Note: Sappy chapter is sappy. Anyway, This was supposed to be an Usopp chapter with only a hint of Zoro in the end, but that got immediately scrapped. The thing is, Usopp's chapter has something in it, and that something is not something that needs to be out this early in the story, so Usopp's chapter gets pushed back a bit.

To **anon guest** don't worry, I may take a break from writing this fic, but I will finish this! I've pretty much have all of the chapters outlined, just the matter of writing them and posting them. Thank you so much!

To **suprememoonempress** Thanks :) I have another fic that's humor-laden, kind of to neutralize the effects of this angst-y one. Seriously, I wrote that one when I was getting to depressed realizing what I just did in this one .

To **Gren-sama** He is a nice guy, ain't he? I must say he's one of my favorite characters, especially after watching Film Z. And look, Robin isn't really alone anymore :) Thanks you for the review!

To **someone **It's actually my head canon that Kuzan's been pulling strings in Robin's behalf lol. Just can't imagine she's still under 100 million beli with the whole Baroque works thing. Oh, and here's a bit of Zoro :) Thank you!

To **Seis Fleur** Zoro for everyone! :)

To Thanks! I hope you like this one too :)

To **Pentastic** I just realized I've been to vague about the course of the timeline so I'll be adding those in now . And yes, the two Kuzan centric chapters were set a year before the current time of the story, and Saul left a year after Kuzan died. Thanks so much for the review!

Thanks for all for the reviews, they are really appreciated!


	7. Swordsman

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.

Warning: Unintended OOC-ness and minor grammatical errors. Also, this chapter is a bit sappy and melodramatic.

Author's Note: Writing this chapter wasn't supposed to be as long as intended, but I had some minor complications with real life that prevented me from actually uploading it. Anyway, back to regular updates. Longer note at the bottom!

This is a continuation of the last chapter.

Flashacks are in italics.

* * *

><p><strong>That Evening...<strong>

Zoro laid on the bed, staring at the stucco ceiling. His body hurt, but mostly his back. It was a bad decision to hug Robin for the second time, especially after she had already refused him. Pushed him away and said no.

It was his own fault.

Though he really didn't expect her to gather him in a death clutch and maim him until he passed out. He was admittedly impressed, even if the blinding pain overcame his senses.

He placed his arm over his eyes, shielding them from the bright lights. She had checked him in a hotel, far from her own home, and left him without a word. Gave him ramen though, packed in a thermos that she left unceremoniously on the table. Just like how she left him on the bed.

The bed was soft, and the pillows and blankets smelt fresh, but he longed for her scent.

He remembered the nights, passionate and sometimes drunken, remembered how she used to let him hold her.

No wonder she was mad.

He ground his teeth in frustration.

How could he have missed it?

* * *

><p><em> The navigator blatantly showing off how she and the captain were in love, announcing to the world that they were a couple, irked Zoro. Nakama. It was slowly falling apart. He told her not to do it, discouraged both of them separately, tried to make them think of the implications of both of them getting together, before Luffy was even Pirate King.<em>

_ "Are you jealous, Zoro?" Nami had asked him, with that smirk._

_ He was. She was breaking up his family._

_ Women were only a distraction, love was nothing but a contrived idea, why can't Luffy understand that? Why can't Nami be selfless for once? They were already a family, why ruin it?_

_ "You know it's a bad decision." He said "Why are you even doing this?"_

_ Nami glared back at him, hurt in her eyes. "Just because you think that love is such a waste of time, doesn't mean that Luffy can't be happy with loving me."_

_ "You aren't thinking straight, Nami."_

_ She shook her head "If love isn't for you, then fine. I accept that. You're not someone who wants to start a family or to stay in one place, I learned that years ago."_

_ "And what makes you think Luffy would settle down in one place?"_

_ "He's a pirate, of course he won't. But he loves me."_

_ "You're not thinking straight."_

_ "And you're being stupid."_

_ Nami turned to leave, but turned again, the fury in her eyes gone, replaced by a soft look "Love isn't a weakness, Zoro. Stop trying to block it." And she gave him a good whack on the back of his head before turning to leave._

_ Zoro sat down by the mast. Love. He knew the word, and he felt it for his nakama, but he knew the love she meant. The following day, their talk seemed to not faze the two, instead reveling in the life on the Sunny. Three days after, they announced to their nakama that they were in love and would be together. A sort of quiet acceptance passed through him, and various other reactions from his nakama. _

_ But Robin remained stoic and smiling, as if she knew something, like she usually did._

_ He was happy for them, he really was._

_ But that was the night when things started falling._

* * *

><p>He felt a cool breeze come in from the window, and instantly recognized the presence of an annoying companion.<p>

"I told you not to follow me, Perona."

The ghost princess ignored him and sat down on the chair by the table. She opened the thermos and sniffed the contents. "It smells good" She said "If you're not hungry, I'll eat it."

"Tch. Go away."

"It's been sad in the castle, all Mihawk do is mope around."

"That's not my problem."

Perona frowned at him, and sent a negative ghost to him, but even in this battered state, he was able to block it.

"You're no fun ever since you learned haki." She said puffing out her cheeks.

"What are you doing here?"

"I told you, Mihawk just mopes around." She looked back at the thermos "And she did ask me to look for you."

Zoro stayed silent, keeping his eyes on the ceiling. He didn't want to go back to her, even if he had an obligation being shoved down his throat. He wanted Robin, even if she hates him at the moment. To be a stupid man, yet one of the most powerful.

He was right, love was nothing but a great big distraction.

"I don't care."

"You love the demon woman, don't you" Perona said, a matter of factly. "Isn't she why you've been running away all this time."

"I haven't been running away, idiot."

Perona stood up and walked up to him. She had her hands on her waist and glared down at him "Yes you have, you've been running away and trying to avoid something. Why don't you just admit, Zoro, you're in love. It's not just some infatuation you had for this woman."

"I told you to leave me."

"You keep on wandering like an idiot, thinking that getting lost would be the best thing for you, but you always end up with a reminder of her, and now" she pointed an accusing finger at him "You actually end where she is and you still can't man up."

"Leave. Now."

She sighed dejectedly, letting her hands fall to her side. "You're stubborn, it's very un-cute."

But nonetheless, Perona walked to the window. Before she stepped out, she looked back at him "You're hurting, but they're hurting more. Especially her."

And Zoro knew that her meant Robin.

* * *

><p><em> "Do you love her?"<em>

_ Zoro tensed at the question. He hadn't expected it, nor did he think she'd ever think of it. But then again, Robin was perceptive. And had the habit of observing everyone. He had hoped that he would never ask her such a question._

_ Did he love her? He cared for **her** deeply, like a brother would a sister._

_ But with her, with Robin._

_ It was different._

_ Yes, but he could never tell her. He could never help her in fulfilling her dreams, can never help her reach the dream she had ever since she was a child._

_ Yes, he loved her. He grew to love her. But love was nothing but a weakness. A great big distraction._

_ He left without answering, no apologies this time._

_ He didn't go straight back to the boy's quarters, instead went up to the deck. The air was cold, but the horizon was already reddening with dawn._

_ He found Nami on the deck, wrapped in a blanket sitting by her orange trees, a bottle of sake beside her. She was looking at the sky, stars slowly disappearing. He sat down beside her, taking a swig out of the bottle, ignoring her glare._

_ "Well?" She asked, cocking her eyebrow._

_ He stared up at the horizon "You're a bitch."_

_ "And you're a dumbass."_

_ "Captain's whore."_

_ "Gigolo."_

_ "Witch."_

_ "Marimo."_

_ "Greedy pig."_

_ "Idiot."_

_ "I'm not good enough for her." He took another drink, a longer swallow, while she looked on questioningly._

_ "Because you always get lost?" A tinge of humor in her voice._

_ His face reddened, and not because of the alcohol "Things just keep moving around, damnit!"_

_ They sat in silence as he finished the bottle dry. She had taken an orange from her tree, and was casually eating it, the citrusy smell adding to the slowly warming day. The sun was higher now, morning so near._

_ "You know" She said absentmindedly "No one really knows where all the poneglyphs are. It might be best if she gets lost in a while." She smiled cheekily at him "Or you can just pay me to teach you some navigational skills."_

_ Zoro remained silent._

_ "You know it would have been easier if you had just loved me when I confessed back in Sabody." Nami said quietly._

_ Zoro scoffed "That would be like falling in love with Kuina."_

_ She hit him on the upside of his head, and they glared at each other._

_ "Gold digger."_

_ "Bastard."_

_ They both glared at each other, then a chuckle broke in between them._

_ "You love Luffy right?"_

_ "Of course" She said proudly, head held high "I am going to be the Pirate Queen!"_

_ Zoro scoffed "Well then remember this, your highness" he pointed at her "If you hurt him, I'll end you. Threat goes to him too."_

_ Nami smiled "Of course."_

_ And the two of them watched the sun, as Brook started playing his morning wake up call._

* * *

><p>Zoro didn't know how long he had been laying on the bed. His body didn't feel so numb anymore, and felt no more pain when he moved his limbs. He stood up, stretching up his arms, loosening his muscles. Whatever techniques Robin had been learning was really quite effective on him. He sat on the chair by the table, the ramen was cold, but he didn't care. It was still good.<p>

"Purupurupuru." The distinct sound of the den den mushi startled him.

"Perona" he muttered under his breath. And indeed, by the window sill was a denden.

He picked it up before it called again "What?" he shouted angrily.

A soft timid voice answered "I'm sorry!"

He was taken aback, then remembered that Perona had mentioned that she was looking for him.

"I thought it was Perona." he said, sitting down on the floor "I'm sorry."

"I'm glad she found you." she said, still apologetic.

"What do you want?" Unlike his swords, he was blunt. But she never minded his bluntness.

"Uhm" she started, but faltered.

He sighed loudly, closing his eyes and massaging his temple.

"I'm in Water 7."

He didn't answer.

"Perona says you're in a nice island. Do you want me to come there?"

"No." Blunt and harsh. "I've told you many times, Tashigi, I'm not going to become a Shichibukai."

"Not about that. The other thing." A bit of frustration in her voice now. "Koshiro-sensei is with me. We can come over there."

Zoro kept his eyes closed "No." He had told them time and again no, but somehow his old swords master never listens. "Tell him he's a stubborn as his daughter. I'll come there tomorrow."

And he hung up before she could answer.

Perona was right. Fifteen years, it was about time to face the inevitable.

* * *

><p>End Part 7.<p>

Author's Note: Many apologies for the really late update, and the sappiness. However, it has to be tackled some time. Next chapter is going to be a bit more light hearted :)

Have any of your read the latest chapter? I haven't, but I heard it was awesome! I still have about 100 chapters to go to actually catch up on the series, but I'm getting there. Now to the thank yous!

Thank you so much to the anon **Guest, Seis Fleur, , Majin no tamashi **and to **Pentastic**!

And to **Gren-sama** The conclusion is still a long ways ahead, this is going to be a long ride :) The thing about Robin and Zoro meeting early in this story doesn't really change the actual chronological order of the story. Just to explain things, Kuzan died, a year after Saul left, Two weeks after Saul left Zoro and Robin met again, and then after months of traveling Saul meets Sanji. A bit jumbled, but yeah .  
>And about the Kuzan chapter, it's meant to be understood that she grew to think him more like a father, than a big bad marine who just wants to kill her or a someone she lives with. I'm actually thinking about uploading another story, focusing on the lives of Robin, Kuzan and Saul, but that would have to wait until this one is done :)<br>Luffy! Yes, Luffy chapter is coming up. I actually hope that this chapter has some sort of insight to the dynamic between Zoro and Nami, that would also affect the Luffy chapter. Usopp chapter has a lot of explanations, so hopefully that would be up soon .  
>And yes, don't worry Robin is going to make it really hard for Zoro. I found the two of them to be the quietest in their group, and even if they are both perceptive, wrong conclusions are still easy to draw out. Thank you so much for the review :) I'll keep in mind my writing style to make things easier to understand!<p>

Thank you everyone! Feedback is greatly accepted!


	8. Hawkeye

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.

Warning: Unintended OOC-ness and minor grammatical errors.

Author's Note: I apologize for the delay on this chapter. I had thought about rewriting this whole thing, but realized I've laid so much on the foundation already. I will rewrite some parts when the time comes, like changing the POV of the first chapter and fixing errors and stuff. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing, Longer notes at the bottom.

_Flashbacks are in italics._

* * *

><p><strong>Two months after leaving Baratie...<strong>

Kuraigana island still smelled of the dead. It has been years since the civil unrest, but the island still remains to be almost uninhabitable due to the Humandrills. They still retain the knowledge from the war, passed down their generations, being improved by every passing challenger, making them more formidable than ever.

No one ever dare comes through Kuraigana island.

Only three have ventured forth and survived.

The shichibukai, the swordsman, and the ghost princess, the third having to rely heavily on the other two. The humandrills grew to fear the shichibukai and the swordsman, and both men grew to be stronger, even besting each other as the title holder of being the world's best. The humandrills steered away from these two, but at the same time, learned newer techniques that could match up with the challengers trying to get in the island. It proved useful in weeding out the weak who tried to seek the former world's greatest swordsman.

The schibukai would not teach someone who cannot take on the animals, for the only man he ever did call a student was able to defeat them at a weak state. Such impressive feat cannot be duplicated by just anyone, and those that can have no business on the island. The only ones who seek him out are swordsmen, some of them gifted with devil fruit abilities, but that gift did not help them in any advantageous way.

But still they would come, only to be defeated miserably, and then try again only to either face humiliation or the worst.

Today, another figure walks among the mists of Kuraigana. Unlike the rest, he had another goal in mind.

Mihawk watched from the front balcony as the humandrills ran. Even if his face remained calm and stoic, his interest was piqued. It took a lot to make the humandrills retreat, great power. He knows of many strong men, but of only one who would trek to this destination.

He would have assumed it was him, if not for the frozen limbs the frightened animals were dragging.

It could not be him, for his pride and duty would not make him imbibe a devil fruit, nor would he dare use any other weapon other than his swords. However, his eyes widened when he saw a head of green walking towards his castle, the same shade, the same gait. And he remembered all those years ago when he happened to venture into East Blue in pursuit of some men to kill his boredom.

He jumped down from the balcony and landed in front of the castle, the impact creating a dent on the ground.

"Roronoa Zoro" He said, and although he didn't shout, the name reverberated, and the figure in the mist looked him straight in his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere in West Blue...<strong>

Poneglyphs were built to be indestructible. Whoever fashioned them made them so they can last any form of punishment. They were far too be heavy to be lifted, far too solid to be broken into chunks, and far too strong to be eroded by any natural or unnatural cause, and so they remained where they stood, mostly undisturbed.

The Oharan poneglyph, the only clue that the island once housed a town, still stood beneath the burned and gnarled roots of the tree of knowledge. Overgrown vegetation and wild animals were the only living things left on that island, along with the souls and bones of the forgotten citizens, filled with unrest for their untimely demise.

A cloaked figure walked among the plants, the aura of power making the animals of all sizes cower and avoid the stranger. A smirk grazed the lips, fangs protruding, a deep sound like an amused chuckle rumbled through the quiet as the figure neared the site of the poneglpyh.

For even if the island of Ohara was dead and gone to the world, there was still that one woman who could decipher the poneglyph, the last puzzle to the end, the legacy of Ohara.

_Nico Robin._

* * *

><p><strong>In the island of Kuraigana...<strong>

Mihawk kept his steely gaze at the boy, who had bowed down before him. It was an uncanny resemblance, lacking the eye injury he had inflicted during their two year training period, and the three swords and three golden earrings that were a signature from long forgotten days. A younger version that carried a bit more politeness.

"I'm sorry to have disturbed your peace" the boy said, still bowing low "I just came to see the ruins of the castle, to study it."

Mihawk approached the boy, standing directly in front of him.

"You look like the man who defeated me." He said.

The boy remained bowed.

"You look like the man who took my title."

"I'm his son." The boy still did not straighten up.

Mihawk showed no reaction to this, he was far too spent on the world to be surprised by anything. "I never thought he would care for anything other than his swords."

The boy did not show any reaction to this, not even a slight twitch on his still bent spine.

"Did you come here to challenge me too?" His cape billowed around him, lacking the weight of Yoru on his back "I am old and my sword has been shattered, but I can still fight." He gestured to his Kogatana, still resting on its sheath around his neck.

"I am not a swordsman" The boy said, finally straightening up. He had brown eyes, inquisitive and bright. "I am only here to learn about the history of this castle, if the current owner permits it."

Now that surprised Mihawk. "The history of this castle?"

The boy nodded with fervent enthusiasm "The history of this castle, the fallen civilization, even the humandrills. They all paint a picture of what this island was before the war."

"You're not here to challenge me?"

The boy shook his head.

"Not even to prove yourself to your father?"

"I'm not on a quest to prove myself to him, I'm here searching for the lost civilizations." He looked up at Mihawk with such determination, the same kind that his father showed those many years ago during the first meeting. "I'm a historian."

And Mihawk laughed, something he hasn't done for some time now.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the island once known as Ohara...<strong>

The cloaked figure raised a pale, clawed hand to the poneglyph. It traced the intricate carvings with a finger, stopping at particularly ornate one. The shape formed an elaborate circle, that flourished into what looked like tentacles. It was one of the bigger symbols, and the cloaked figure traced it with deliberate fascination.

"So it's here" it said, in a voice that resembled a low growl. Red eyes flashed from beneath the cloak, as the smile widened at an almost impossible length. It remained focused on the block, as if willing it to speak.

The figure growled "Soon enough."

* * *

><p><strong>Kuraigana Island...<strong>

"What is your name, boy?" Mihawk asked, after his fit of amused laughter.

The green haired boy had a serene smile on his face, uncharacteristic of his former student, one who usually sported a demonic grin. "Kuzan Saul" he said, with a slight bow.

"Kuzan?" The name of the former admiral that he had served with was another thing that surprised him

"I'm his grandson" he said with a bright smile. "He made sure I inherited his legacy." Mihawk realized that the frozen limbs of the humandrills were the product of the logia devil fruit. A powerful one he had witnessed all those years ago, the memory of massive waves frozen effortlessly still etched in his memory of that glorious battle when Marineford was still the home of the government heads.

Mihawk knew he needed some time to get used to such an expression on the familiar face, the smile was so cheerful and serene that it evoked a calm demeanor, definitely not the storm that was Roronoa Zoro.

"Condolences. He was an admirable man." Mihawk was sincere with this sentiment, for he knew that Aoikiji was a man who did not abuse his power, one of the few that did deserve his ranking.

"Thank you" Saul said, holding a hand to his chest "It's been a year already." There was sadness in his words, deep longing.

"So his daughter" The master swordsman sounded a bit unsure for he never knew that the admiral even had a wife or a lover "is your mother?"

Saul nodded "She's an archaeologist, I am one, too." He bowed again "It would be my pleasure to collect the history of your castle and this island, preserve the culture of the island and its inhabitants, both former and current."

"You're really not here to become my pupil?"

"I am not a swordsman."

Mihawk sensed a bit of hostility at that answer, a glimmer of personality he knew was inherited from the boy's father.

* * *

><p>It has been a week since the arrival of the boy named Kuzan Saul. Mihawk spent the days watching him carefully, for any signs of aggression or hostility. Instead, what he observed was pure curiosity and unabashed enthusiasm.<p>

"This is amazing!" He had exclaimed when Mihawk showed him the inner rooms of the castle. They housed books and letters, records and paintings and even journals and diaries of the former royal family and some of the servants. Saul immediately sat down, ignoring the accumulated dust and debris that now stained his pants. His brown eyes brightened with anticipation as he looked up at Mihawk. "May I?" He asked, a slight quaver in his voice.

"Help yourself" Mihawk said, before turning to leave. He could hear a slight cheer from the boy as he climbed the steps.

The week went by with the two of them forming a sort of alliance. Mihawk found it amusing that Saul had the same directional ineptitude as his father, but at the same time also had the same natural talent in handling swords.

"Are you sure you don't want me to teach you?" He had asked one morning, as he watched the young man train. The sun was barely up, and he had happened to find his guest going through several katas, an ice sword in his hand.

Saul looked up at him, slightly surprised at the intrusion "I am not a swordsman."

"You could have fooled me."

"I needed to know how to defend myself. What I know is enough for my travels."

"It's a waste of your talent."

"No, what I have is learned skill. I'm not a swordsman." He repeated the phrase with a bit of hardness.

"Your form, and your movement, that's talent. If you wanted to stay here longer, I can teach you enough for you to defeat even your father."

Saul smiled up at him "I don't want to defeat him, all I want is to gather the history of the world."

Mihawk looked down at him, seeing the aura around the boy. He could become the world's greatest swordsman, if only he had the conviction of his father.

"Besides" Saul continued "I have a devil fruit ability. Logia type." He waved his ice sword casually, letting some cold mist float upwards.

"Haki" Mihawk said simply.

"Who says I can't use that too?"

Mihawk smirked. He could feel that the boy cannot use haki, he could sense that with training, he could. But the boy knew how to talk around things. And that would prove useful in the long run.

"Don't underestimate the enemies you'll face, just because there is a sense of peace these times." He said, turning to leave "If you ever decide to face your calling, come to me and I will train you."

* * *

><p>Dinner, although freshly prepared by his guest, was often served cold. It didn't matter though because the amusement Mihawk would get when he watches Saul get lost in the castle, much like his father, was compensation enough.<p>

"I'm sorry" Saul said apologetically, as he watched Mihawk scrape of solidified oil from the roasted duck.

Mihawk just nodded, relishing the food. It was cold, yes, but it was still good. Better than the food that his only two companions had ever served him. He never thought there'd be a day when certain companionships in his castle can make him reminisce. True he had friends, the Red Haired Shanks was the closest he could consider as a friend, but the isolation of Kuraigana was something he had always treasured. He never thought that the talk about history from a green haired boy would make him remember the times he was plagued with unwanted companions.

* * *

><p><em> "You aren't being cute!" The pink haired ghost princess proclaimed, hands on her waist, standing over the green haired swordsman. He was currently wrapped up in a bandage that resembled a giant teddy bear named Kumashi, from what Mihawk gathered.<em>

_ The shichibukai was sitting on his chair, his legs crossed, watching the sight in front of him. Even if his face remained stoic, he was greatly amused._

_ "Get me out of this thing, you witch!" Zoro shouted, struggling from his binds._

_ "No! Now stop struggling!"_

_ "I'm not your teddy bear!"_

_ "Of course you're not, you're too ugly to be my teddy bear!" Perona stomped her foot down "You're very unlovable!" With that, she threw her hair to the side as she stalked off, steam emanating from her ears, muttering furiously about stubborn swordsmen._

_ Mihawk raised his eyebrow ever so slightly, for the sudden escalation in their conversation. He realized that the younger swordsman had stopped struggling, so he decided to stand up and check up on him. It wouldn't be good for him if his only student died due to suffocation of badly made bandages rather than by his own hand._

_ It wouldn't look good for him and his protégé._

_ He stood over the still form, noticing that the green haired swordsman was staring at the ceiling, his mouth clenched._

_ "Love" Zoro muttered._

_ "It is nothing but distraction." Mihawk said, using Yoru to release him from his binds._

_ "Yeah, nothing but a distraction."_

* * *

><p>Mihawk watched the younger Roronoa as he talked about how the humandrills were once royal pets.<p>

"They were brought in by the family, but several were able to escape. With what they learned, they were able to lead peaceful lives, until the civil unrest." He said enthusiastically, forgetting the food in front of him as he relayed his current findings "They were never really native to this island."

"You found that out through the records?"

"Yes, there so much history that's just gathering dust, it's such a shame that no one is interested in the past of Kuraigana."

"Why are you so interested in history?"

The smile appeared on Saul's face, the one full of serenity and calmness, "My mother inspired me. I grew up hearing her stories about long lost kingdoms, about the fall and rise of humanity, I want to be a part of preserving these events." There was a dreamy look in his eyes.

"Your mother seems to be very passionate."

Saul nodded, his head bobbing, "She is! She was very young when she became an archaeologist, and until now she's still doing research and studies all over the world."

"I take it that your father travels with her?"

"No." The answer was blunt, but emotionless.

The rest of the evening was spent in the quiet, with Mihawk feeling coldness radiating from Saul.

* * *

><p>End Part 8.<p>

I did say that this chapter was supposed to be lighthearted, but the Usopp chapter needed a major re-haul, so that would need to wait for a bit again. Anyway, so much thanks to everyone!

To **someone, Nami-chan, Gren-sama, Majin no tamashi, Seis Fleur, **and **two anon guests**, thank you so much for taking your time to review, hopefully you all like this chapter too.

Many thanks!


	9. Mihawk

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.

**Warning:** Unintended OOC-ness and minor grammatical errors.

**Author's Note**: I'm so sorry for the delays on this, but I have been pondering on revisions. Not exactly a rewrite, but something like changing the tense of the first chapter and reviewing any errors in the chapters themselves.

Longer note at the bottom.

_Flashbacks are in italics._

* * *

><p><strong>A week after...<strong>

The weather at Kuraigana island was a constant foggy haze. It was always cold, and in lack of a better description, spooky. It didn't help that the mornings were filled with the training of a certain green haired historian, whose devil fruit provided a constant stream of icy mist. Mihawk would watch him from a vantage point, the young man with an ice sword in hand, performing katas. He would perform less than what his father used to do, and would then switch to hitting targets with ice shards. The boy was a great shot, and was quite adept with his devil fruit.

It was all quite impressive.

The humandrills avoid the young man, but they would watch him from afar. They would copy what he was doing, but because he picked up no weapons, they were left to wonder how he suddenly would produce the items from his bare hands. He watched as the animals would look at their own paws, as if willing for swords and projectiles to come out of them.

It was an interesting thing to watch, especially since Saul wore a bandana, a dark grey one, that had the same effect as the darker one his father used to wear.

* * *

><p><em>From the same vantage point, he would watch Zoro do his training. He would always start even before the sun was up. The humandrills having grown wary of his strength stayed far away, their eyes focused and observing.<em>

_ Perona glided by him, clutching her teddy bear. "He just trains all day" She said with a huff "So boring."_

_ She twirled around in her place, floating closer and closer to Mihawk until she could lean on his shoulder, peering down at the practicing swordsman._

_ "He's distracted" Mihawk said, not minding the proximity of the pink haired girl._

_ Perona sighed "He misses his nakama. I heard him calling out his captain's name when he first got here."_

_ "Only natural, he's dedicated enough, fiercely loyal."_

_ "He was calling out another name though" Perona said with a yawn. With a last bored look, the ghost princess floated off, dragging the bear by its ear, letting the toy's feet dangle on the stone floor._

* * *

><p>The crack of the ice sword surprised even the humandrills. They scattered when Mihawk jumped from the balcony, Kogatana in hand, slashing at the frozen weapon. It broke upon impact, with Saul jumping back just in time to avoid a backlash.<p>

Mihawk lunged at him, aiming for his arm, but Saul was quick enough to disappear into an icy mist, only to solidify a few feet away. He created another ice sword, taking a defensive stance. Mihawk jumped at him, his kogatana nicking a chunk of ice from his opponent's sword, but gave Saul enough space to jump back.

Saul quickly formed walls between him and Mihawk, however, the shichibukai quickly slashed them in half. His kogtana made contact with his arm, and having been imbedded with haki, Saul bled.

The blood seeped through the sleeve of his shirt, but he kept his stance. He was panting slightly, waiting for Mihawk's next attack. However, Mihawk sheathed his kogatana, taking a step back from him.

"Have that treated." He said, his cape swept behind him as he turned to leave.

An icicle whizzed by him, missing his cheek by mere centimeters. He looked back at the archaeologist, who now held dual swords.

"I'm not done fighting" Saul said, smirking.

"You think you can defeat me? It took your father years before he did." Mihawk said, but he held his kogatana nonetheless.

Saul threw another icicle, that this time grazed the tip of his hat "I've said it many times, I'm not my father." He prepared a stance, a nitoryu stance so similar to the older Roronoa, and Mihawk smiled at this, he could feel power radiating from the young man, so much potential, and his hawk-like eyes shone with anticipation.

He might be old, and his sword shattered, but he was still a swordsman, and the young man before him was nothing short of a worthy opponent.

With a crackle of lightning, and the frightened scampering of the humandrills, they lunged.

* * *

><p><em>Mihawk stood over the prone form of his student. The infirmary, or rather the room nearest the courtyard where they would train, was drabbed in pink and stars, courtesy of the ghost princess who, even in annoyance, was good in patching up the swordsman.<em>

_ Right now, the student was asleep, his left eye bandaged tightly, along with his right arm._

_ Their last training session proved what kind of man Roronoa Zoro was, and the sacrifice of his left eye proved that Mihawk didn't make a mistake in taking him in._

_ "I know of a man who can still fight with only one arm" he said, although he knew that his student was so deep in medicated slumber that he wouldn't be able to hear "When he had both arms, he was the only man out there who can be counted as my equal in the way of the sword."_

_ He shifted Yoru on his back, as he took a seat besides the bed, the pink sheets contrasting with the green hair of the current occupant._

_ "He lost his arm for your captain, and now you lost your eye for the same man." He continued, crossing his legs. "And that only means you'll grow stronger, too."_

_ He knew his charge was a hardened fighter, but at moments when he was like this, asleep and lost to the world, he could see the vulnerability, the youth, in his face. The relaxed brow that would often be knotted when they fought, features so trained for battle, looking so small and serene._

_ "I don't fight with that man anymore" he continued, feeling his own sense of vulnerability "People fabricated that I find it unfair to battle a man with one arm, and that is true in a way. But the truth is it's because I'm afraid."_

_ He let out a sigh, leaning back on his chair, the slight creak of his movement echoing in the cold room "I am afraid that this man, even with only one arm, can still be comparable to me, that he might even best me."_

_ Zoro only replied with his snores, the gentle rising of his chest, his eye remained closed._

* * *

><p>Mihawk felt his adrenaline rush, a mark of a good fight. They parried with their swords, the endless amount of weapons that Saul could produce in a matter of few seconds proved an effective tactic against his own kogatana. The cut on the boy's arm did little to impair him, albeit the obvious discomfort. Mihawk realized that the boy had made a frozen sleeve, the ice serving as a sort of bandage.<p>

The boy was smart, he had to give him that, thoughtful actions rather than mindless attacks.

However, Mihawk still saw through the tactic, and was able to manipulate their fight to his advantage. He lunged at Saul, and in a matter of minutes, the younger man fell sprawled on the ground.

* * *

><p><em>Meditation is essential to a swordsman. It focuses them, grounds them, helps them in their next battle may it be a life or death situation. So it's to be expected that two master swordsmen were currently sitting in total silence, cross legged on the floor, eyes closed, a few feet from each other.<em>

_ Complete and total silence._

_ Until a loud crash from above, followed by a succession of several more._

_ "Tch" The younger man gritted his teeth, his brow furrowing in utter annoyance._

_ "Focus" Mihawk chided, his own barrier of coolness unwavering._

_ Zoro relaxed a bit, and the crashing sounds droned out. Mihawk heard his companion take a deep breath, his calm back, as the crashing subsided._

_ Only to restart, much much louder than before._

_ "I'm going to kill her!" Zoro shouted, standing up, his three swords already drawn and ready._

_ "Sit down" Mihawk said, his sharp eyes glaring at his impatient student._

_ Another loud crash, and he could see Zoro's swords twitch in blood lust "She can't keep quiet!"_

_ "Stop listening" Mihawk said this with finality, closing his eyes again. He could feel the tension in his student, still determined to attack the girl upstairs from making a racket. If he did decide to head upstairs, Mihawk would have to discipline him, so it was with a bit of pride in his charge when Mihawk felt him sit back down. _

_ Even if the aura of calmness was gone._

_ Another loud crash, and his student held his breath, before releasing it slowly._

_ "How can you concentrate with all that racket?" Zoro asked him, and it was his turn to inhale deeply._

_ "When you fight" Mihawk said, keeping his eyes closed, and his breathing steady "Do you focus on anything or anyone else other than your opponent?"_

_ He could imagine Zoro's face screwed up in thought, something he often did when Mihawk questioned him with something like directions._

_ "No" the green haired swordsman finally said._

_ Using the butt of Yoru, he gave his student a loud smack on the head._

_ Zoro gritted his teeth in seething pain, his hands gripping his green head. "What was that for?"_

_ Mihawk's steely ice looked at him, making the younger man feel uncomfortable. "When you fight, you must take in your surroundings, but never let it overcome you."_

_ Zoro glared back at him, "So you don't want me to focus on my own fight?"_

_ "Not if you want to die."_

* * *

><p>Mihawk watched the rise and fall of Saul's chest. Back in the room, still draped in pink but missing the hearts and stars, his arm and leg now bandaged securely. Their fight had ended with a win for the shichibukai, and his opponent unconscious.<p>

The impact of his attack and the sudden blood loss caused Saul to faint, but Mihawk was still impressed. For someone with no proper blade and only the basic training to survive his attacks was truly an impressive feat.

Natural talent, raw and untapped. he needed a proper sword.

With a sweep of his coat, he left Saul in the infirmary.

* * *

><p><em>Perona glided above them, the high ceiling of the room allowed the ghost princess to float to her heart's content, while the two swordsmen sat on opposite ends, polishing their treasured swords. His yoru shone with absolute brilliance, after being sharpened and polished, and then polished once more.<em>

_ His green haired student took great care with his own weapons. He watched as Zoro handled each of his swords differently, their personalities shining with each stroke on the whetstone. He treated Kitetsu as if the blade would suddenly fly off and cut him, like a father would to an unruly child. It wasn't fear, or trepidation, rather the swordsman was disciplining the sword, lest it forgets that who the wielder was. Shuusui was treated with utmost respect, as if it was an old general that deserved the salutations and honor. He gave its scabbard an extra coating of oil, massaging it into the into the leather, as if trying to appease the old soul to yield to such a young master._

_ He enjoyed seeing his pupil treat his swords with such care. All three were special to the young swordsman, but the third one, the Wado Ichimonji, was clearly something special._

_ Mihawk watched as he painstakingly cleaned the blade, almost lovingly, like an old friend. He used a different oil on that sword, and took longer in the process._

_ "What is your relationship with that sword?" Mihawk finally asked, his voice reverberating through the almost empty room._

_ Zoro smirked at him, holding up Wado "This is the sword that I'll be using to cut you down."_

_ "Pfft!" They looked up to see Perona, covering her mouth, her face red from trying hard not to laugh. But the effort was in vain as she broke into, in her words, _uncute _fashion. "You really think you can defeat Mihawk? You really have to be delusional, besides being directionally impaired!"_

_ This led to a shouting match between the two, while Mihawk continued to quietly polish Yoru. He would have to do his kogotana next._

* * *

><p>Mihawk was known throughout the world as a master swordsman, even if he doesn't hold the title of being the world's best, people still knew he was a formidable opponent. After being defeated by his own student, the mixture of pride and despair made him seek other outlets.<p>

It was then that he started delving deeper into the art of making swords.

Of course he knew a bit about the craft, having apprenticed with a weapon's smith when he was younger, but his love for handling the swords overcame the desire to make them. The broken blade of yoru ignited that passion again, although he never thought about refashioning his old sword.

But now, someone was there to take on the legacy.

_Kuzan Saul._

The forge was hot, and the hammering commenced, deep into the night.

* * *

><p><em> "You're no fun anymore" Perona said, standing beside him, hands on her waist.<em>

_ Mihawk sat on his ornate chair, the remains of his faithful sword by his feet. He had a hand to his forehead, his face shadowed with the brim of his hat. He was still worn from the battle, tattered and wounded, almost the same state as Yoru._

_ "Come on, don't you want to sink a ship or something?" She pestered._

_ But he ignored her._

_ "Turn an island into several archipelagos?" She tried again._

_ And he ignored her still._

_ After several more attempts, Perona finally gave up and sulked up to a deeper part of the castle._

_ Mihawk grasped the kogatana around his neck. He knew he would have to find a new sword soon, it would be difficult to maintain his shichibukai status with just a small dagger. _

_ Even if that small dagger would probably be enough to finish an armada._

_ The shattered remains by his feet, black sheets of metal, a section of the crossguard forever lost to the sea. He had used that sword to gain his status as shichibukai, to fight with the Red Haired Shanks, a faithful friend now torn into pieces._

_ He would need to find a new sword, but today, he would mourn for Yoru._

* * *

><p>Saul was surprised when Mihawk handed him the sword. It had a black blade, a golden scabbard, and a hilt with red jewels embedded in it, in the middle of it was a yellow gem, just like the eyes of a hawk.<p>

He had just woken up when Mihawk came in, and placed the sword in his lap. Unlike Yoru, this one was of standard size, almost the exact same structure as a Wazamono sword.

"This is a beautiful" Saul said, with sparkling eyes, as he looked at the blade. It was as if the wounds afflicted to him the day before were forgotten to admire the weapon.

"It is yours." Mihawk said.

"I am not a swordsman" Saul said, wide eyes, handing him back the sword.

"My blade was broken by your father during our last battle, this sword was forged from that blade." He forced it into the younger man's hand "Stay here and I will teach you the way of the sword, become my ward such as your father was."

Saul looked down at the sword, then back at Mihawk, resolve in his eyes.

"I am not a swordsman," he repeated "My father's legacy is not for me to continue. What I am after is the history of the world." He handed back the sword to Mihawk. "I do not wish to be my father."

Mihawk laughed, the rumble in his voice resounding around the castle "You are as stubborn as he is."

"But that doesn't make me him."

"For your tongue is far more witted." Mihawk handed him the sword "Take it."

Saul looked surprise "But this sword is powerful, it deserves a better wielder."

"And if you stay here for a few months, I can teach you how to use it." Mihawk said.

"How many times do I have to say that I'm not a swordsman." Something flashed in Saul's eyes, something akin to rage, and it excited Mihawk.

"I shall make a new deal with you, young historian" he said the title with subtle sarcasm, but Saul saw through it and cast him a glare "If you wish to continue to study the history of this island, then you shall take that sword and train with me."

"If I refuse?"

"Then I would have to fight you, without holding back."

Saul sighed, rubbing his temple "I am not my father, just because I am his son."

"You've been my guest for weeks now, and you've spent hours with the records." Mihawk said, sitting down on the chair beside the bed, his legs crossed "How much more time do you suppose you'll need to finish them?"

Saul became thoughtful, his face screwed up in that familiar expression "Probably a month."

"Then for that month, I will train you, instead of your morning katas." Mihawk said "And when the month is done, you are free to leave. Take the sword with you, present it to your mother. Study it. It is a sword that has been made from a blade filled with history, passed on from swordsmen to swordsmen, slight variations in its blade shows the age, it might be time for it to retire."

The young man became silent, his hand stroking the scabbard of the sword. Mihawk knew it was still warm, he had finished forging it less than an hour ago.

"What is the name of this blade?" he finally asked, looking up at Mihawk.

The name was something Mihawk pondered on, for it is usually the forger who names the sword. However, Mihawk came at an impasse on what to name it, and so "It is nameless. Feel free to name it, once you've agreed to the terms."

Saul raised an eyebrow in amusement "It's such a big honor to name a powerful sword."

And with that, an agreement was made.

* * *

><p>End Part 9.<p>

First of all, thank you so much for the reviews! I'm sorry I can't do detailed replies for all of them, but much thanks to **hikarubhel, Majin no tamashi, Gren-sama, Seis Fleur, myzorobin, someone, **and **Suprememoonempress**!

Thanks for the faves and follows too! You guys are so awesome!

Also, I need your help. I posted a poll on my profile regarding the name of the Saul's sword. If you could just take a quick peek there to pick? I'm being very indecisive about it, so that seems to be the best thing to do.

Here are the options:

**Robin no Hana **- Robin's flowers

**Yami no kofuku** - The Being of Darkness

**Yoru II**

**Hawkeye**

**Les fleurs de robin **- also Robin's flowers, in French

**Taka no me** - Hawk's eye

There we go :) I accept any name suggestions too, of course, so feel free to mention any.

Once again, much thanks and I hope you enjoy!


	10. Sogeking

**Disclaimer**: Oda owns One Piece.

**Warning**: Unintended OOC-ness and minor grammatical errors.

**Author's (Really Long) Note**:

First of all, thank you for everyone who reads this fic. It's been so great, the feedback, the messages, just everything. As I've said before, I've been planning on rewriting this, making it better in a way, and I did just that. Basically, every chapter thorough read through and proper revisions.

Honestly, this was a very unplanned story. This was supposed to be a one shot, turned three part-er deal, basically something to bridge me while writing _**Romance**_**_Dawn_**(which is on hold right now in favor of this one), but you guys have just been so awesome, and I just had so many new ideas, that it became this.

I hope you guys don't mind these revisions, and the length of this note :)

**Revisions made so no one needs to go back and reread the whole thing**:

Corrected grammar and spelling errors (as good as I can, so apologies if I missed any)

Fixed run on sentences and general sentence structure and arrangement.

Also _italicized _inner thoughts of the characters.

Added the time frame to chapters that didn't have them

Major change: Changed the length of their separation from 18 to 16. It doesn't affect the story much, but does make everyone younger.

Chapter 1: Changed the POV from first person to third. Added more details to the All Blue scene and the wedding scenes.

Chapter 3: The strawhats didn't look for Robin at Tora, but at another island. In this flashback, they weren't able to find out where she lived.

Chapter 4: Changed Saul's age from seven to four when they first meet Kuzan at the train. Corrected "Ararara" to the proper "Arara".

Chapter 5: No major story changes, just wanted to say this is still my favorite chapter. So many ideas, like writing a spin off based on this chapter, kind of makes my process in writing a bit slower.

Chapter 8: Adjusted the timeline from three months from leaving Baratie to just two.

Chapter 9: Changed two weeks to one month regarding the length of time Saul mentioned for his research.

That's pretty much it :)

Flashbacks are still in _italic_ and there's a bit of a note of thanks at the bottom!

* * *

><p><strong>Hours before leaving Baratie, at Syrup Village...<strong>

"Daddy, why are you hiding under there?"

Usopp's head collided with the sturdy wood of their marital bed. He fought the urge to utter a curse, something his wife definitely does not approve of. His daughter, the striking image of her mother, but with the curly hair of her father, was laying on her tummy, peeking under his current hiding place.

"Why are you hiding under the bed?" She asked again, kicking her legs playfully behind her.

"Well, you see, Chi-chi" Usopp's mind struggled to find an answer without stretching the truth too much. "I was attacked by the dangerous Crocodile! Remember, the shichubukai that I told you about?"

Chi-chi's eyes widened, "The sand-croc!" she exclaimed.

"Yes!" Usopp said, with much pride as he laughed heartily "He came up and attacked me, but I was able to blow him away! I had to hide under the bed to make sure none of his sandy particles stick to me!"

"Wow!" Chi-chi said, her eyes so bright and round "My dad is such an amazing liar!"

For the second time, Usopp's head collided with the bed, as Chi-chi ran out calling for her brother.

"Pedro!" He heard his daughter shout "I have a great story to tell you!"

Usopp sighed, massaging the slowly growing and ever so painful bump on his crown. He took a peek outside, ensuring that the room was empty, before crawling deeper under bed, pulling down the draped part of their sheets so the little space between the floor and the mattress was covered.

Syrup village was a small village, in a small island. Nothing too exciting happened there, even if a former (and sometimes occasional) pirate lives there. It was a peaceful island, where people got along really well.

Usopp has always loved his town. Even if they knew him as being such a liar, he still owed to them the life he had now. True, he missed the Strawhats dearly, but Luffy and Nami always try their best to visit, and Baratie would spend a whole season docked near the island. Franky would often send them video messages, and the occasional invention, and Chopper and Kaya were always in correspondence due to their shared passion. Even Brook would be an occasional visitor, being the Soul King and having the opportunity to go on grand tours.

The only two he never heard from were Robin and Zoro. He missed them too, that was for sure, but he knew the two of them were somewhat recluses from the start. The two of them were the most independent members of their nakama, although Zoro really needed a traveling companion because he was always getting lost.

Usopp couldn't help but chuckle to himself at all those memories, when such a powerful swordsman would always end up going the wrong direction, even in a straight line. After the amusing thought, and the darkness of being under the bed came upon him again, Usopp's mind wandered to what he had become.

He wasn't a coward anymore.

_Not weak, but strong. _

His nakama had helped him realize that.

He was a brave warrior of the sea now, a trusted companion of the pirate king, the greatest sniper in the world (maybe not as great as his dad yet, but they were on the same level when his dad was his age), the sniper of the Straw hat pirates.

He wasn't afraid, nor was he hiding.

He just didn't want Sanji to know where he was.

* * *

><p><em>It had happened just two days ago.<em>

_ Usopp, who has not seen Zoro for such a long time, was quite surprised when he saw the green haired swordsman. The king of snipers was just walking in the town with his ten year old daughter in tow, trying to find some scrap materials for a new invention, when he saw the tall stature with a mop of green hair, the same shade as a certain Aegagropila linnaei._

_ Usopp, who has been humming his theme song, stopped in his tracks, almost bumping into several other shoppers, while his daughter kept on walking with her own list in her hands, oblivious to her father's outburst. _

_ "Zoro" he uttered, softly at first, staring intently at the green haired man, to make sure that he doesn't suddenly disappear._

To make sure this is real.

_ He ran up to the him, almost stumbling as he tried to regain some semblance of composure, reaching out a hand to grab his arm._

_ "Zoro!" He called louder, finally reaching the strong arm of his comrade. He pulled it sharply, which surprised his target, resulting in both of them falling down in a heap on the dusty ground. _

_ The sniper winced automatically, waiting for the blow that was sure to follow, plus the sermon that he was being such a klutz and needed to be careful. However, the blow did not come, the snarling voice did not speak, and when Usopp opened his eyes, he was met with quite a surprising sight._

_ Zoro had not aged, and was staring at him with wide brown eyes, mouth agape, reminding him of a certain Bartolomeo they met back at Dressora. _

_ "You!" Zoro managed to say, although Usopp was still wondering why in the world the man who was older than him looked so much younger._

Maybe Doctorine taught him a thing or two?

_ To his surprise, Zoro bowed low on the ground, a posture of utter respect, which frazzled Usopp even more._

_ "Hey, this isn't funny anymore Zoro!" Usopp said, trying to pull up the other man. People were staring now, and although the sniper knew that he was an awesome man, a god incarnate, but the swordsman was still a notch higher than him. _

_ The green haired man looked up, brown eyes staring into Usopp's, and that's when the sniper noticed that he wasn't Zoro. True, he looked like Zoro, but Zoro was never without his swords. _

_ "I'm sorry!" Usopp said, bowing lower "I thought you were my friend!"_

_ He was apologizing profusely, when he realized that the stranger was doing the same._

_ "Oh my Oda, I'm so sorry!" He heard the stranger say, bowing so low that his nose touched the ground "I didn't mean to be such a klutz!"_

_ Usopp, clearly taken aback, still bowed lower, so much so that his nose bent "I'm so sorry, I thought you were someone else!"_

_ "Daddy?" _

_ Usopp looked up at her daughter, trying to gather some composure and dignity, although his dirty and dusty face didn't really help in that department._

_ "Chi-chi" he said, dusting the tip of his nose "I was just apologizing to this young man!" He gestured to the green haired stranger, only to be once again surprised. For the stranger did not straighten up, and kept his head low in an act of absolute penance._

_ "Are you sure it's not the other way around daddy?" Chi-chi asked, whispering, "Maybe he knows you're the greatest sniper in the world?"_

_ Usopp patted her daughter's head, but he was distracted._

_ The green hair. The brown eyes. But mostly the green hair._

_ "Hey" Usopp said "You should stand up now, it was my fault that we fell. I bumped into you."_

_ Usopp could see the stranger's shoulders shuddering, and he was afraid that he did something wrong that caused convulsions or some form of disease. He was backing away slowly, dragging his daughter with him, when the stranger straightened up._

_ The sniper thought he resembled Chopper, with all those starry eyes and that agape mouth filled with wonder and awe. He had to physically stop himself from bursting into laughter, since Zoro certainly never did that._

_ "You're Usopp!" The stranger said loudly "Sogeking!" The Zoro doppelganger threw his hands up in the air, almost swaying in his enthusiasm, and held them tightly, eyes shining with utter admiration. "You're the greatest sniper in the world! I'm a big fan! My mother has told me all your stories! You're so amazing!"_

_ Usopp, who was quite unsure of what to do next, tried to calm down the young man, mostly because it unnerved him to see Zoro, _although he's not Zoro,_ act that way, and partly because other people were definitely taking notice of their encounter. "Hey" Usopp said, trying to get the stranger's attention from his outburst._

_ "Oh!" However, the stranger was able to compose himself "How rude, I haven't introduced myself."_

_ Usopp eyed him curiously as he bowed, bending at the waist, straight and a bit rigid "My name is Saul, I'm Nico Robin's son." He added the last part in a whisper, with a slight mischievous smile._

_ That did it._

_ Usopp started laughing, while his daughter and the stranger both looked at him incredulously. _

_ "You're Robin's son?" he managed to say in between fits of laughter "You're hilarious! You look so much like Zoro, but you say your Robin's son? That would mean that-"_

Robin and Zoro made a baby.

_ The scream that erupted from Usopp's mouth almost matched that time back at the Smile Factory, although this one had a bit more spice in it. _

* * *

><p>Usopp snickered at the memory. He tried to muffle it by covering his mouth with his hands, but it was just too entertaining. The thought that Zoro and Robin's son would be such a fan was a bit too much, and although he reveled in the attention the young Saul gave him, he still felt it was a bit too unfounded.<p>

_A coward. _

_ No, a brave warrior of the seas._

He sighed a little bit too loudly, but caught it before the sound echoed, and he lay there in the darkness. It was something to be afraid of fighting strong men who wanted to kill you, it was another deal to be awaiting the wrath of a friend.

"Usopp?"

He took a deep breath, before peering out from the covers. "Hey" he said sheepishly, his wife crouched down to look at him.

She, ever patient, just smiled at him and patted his head "Would you like some cookies? Merry made a fresh batch."

Usopp laughed nervously, blushing at how she could just let his antics pass like that. He is truly blessed to have married such a wonderful woman.

"A couple would be nice" he said, with a definite nod.

"Okay then, and a glass of milk." She blew him a kiss before heading out, while he returned to his hiding.

He smiled to himself, feeling positively lucky. Of all the things that has come his way, Kaya was certainly one of the best things. So caring, and sweet, so patient and loving. And she never got mad at his stories. He loved her so much, the only person who can ground him, and remind him who he was, especially in times when he doubts himself.

_Usopp, a brave warrior of the sea._

Sometimes, he tends to compare Kaya to Nami. It was an unfair comparison, since Nami was certainly no Kaya, but they are the women he was closest to, for both of them were ones he considered as some of his best and trusted friends.

Of course, there was Robin, but Robin was different.

Usopp has a great memory. He tends to remember things, which was very useful when his mother got sick. It was an effort to remember all the tiny details that made life worth it, to remember his mother. Her smile, her laugh, how she taught him how to draw.

He remembers his mother.

And he remembers Robin.

* * *

><p><em>It was before Brook, just a bit after their departure from Water 7.<em>

_Although Usopp was an expert with fake ailments, he was still human. About 99 times out of a hundred that he claimed to be sick was a fabrication, but there comes the odd one where he would actually be sick._

_ This was one of those odd times._

_ In a calmer part of the Grand Line, Usopp has been hastily confined to bed rest and quarantine for chicken pox. Red and itchy spots plagued his body, and since most of the straw hat pirates hasn't had chicken pox, he was left in a spare room to avoid infecting the others._

_ The boredom, coupled by the fact that he could hear everyone else having fun on the deck, made him miserable. Plus the cream that Chopper had rubbed on him had a very musky smell, and all he wanted to do was wash the sticky substance off._

_ He sighed loudly, laying back down on the spare bed. It was comfortable enough, but the sheets were just burlap._

Damn Nami_, he thought, for the navigator insisted that they don't use the linen sheets on him. He knew that she wanted to burn the sheets he had used, to avoid infecting others, but she had also made him use the burlap because they were cheap. Very uncomfortable burlap._

_ The door opened, much to his surprise, since it had a bolt lock to prevent Luffy from coming in. He was much more surprised when Robin came in, a thick book in hand._

_ She smiled at him "Hello."_

_ Although Usopp has grown to be comfortable around their archaeologist, even being paired with her in some of their adventures, he still found it awkward that she would be there. Mostly because they never really interacted that way when in the ship. Not because they avoided each other, but because he usually hanged out with Luffy, Chopper, or Franky, while she spent her time with Nami or in the library._

_ "Hello" Usopp said, sitting up._

_ Robin pulled up a chair by the bed, and sat down "I thought you could use some company."_

_ Usopp sheepishly scratched the back of his neck "Won't you get the chicken pox?"_

_ "I already had it, so I won't be getting it again."_

_ "Oh yeah, Chopper did say you can only get it once."_

_ "Yeah, and once you have it, you won't ever get it again, but that means that you can get the shingles."_

_ "Shingles?"_

_ Robin nodded "It's caused by the same virus that causes the chicken pox. Shingles are very painful rashes that happens when the chicken pox virus reactivates, years after you had it."_

_ "Stop!" Usopp said, feeling a bit queasy and the thought of something painful._

_ Robin chuckled "It's not fatal."_

_ "Well thanks for that" he said, a bit sarcastically, earning him another chuckle._

_ Robin smiled at him, that innocent sort of smile that she just started using after Ennis Lobby. Usopp never tells this to anyone, but it's one of his proudest accomplishments._

_ "So would you like me to read you a book?" She said, showing him the thick tome she had brought with her._

_ Usopp looked at the title, and then gagged. "As much as I would like to hear about the, uhm" he coughed "__**Sawney Bean, The Complete Account of his Murders and Cannibalism during the 15th century**__" he shuddered visibly "I would rather not."_

_ He looked imploringly at Robin, his eyes begging her not to continue that morbid tale, and he was so glad when she understood with a nod. "I could grab another book if you want?"_

_ "Or we could just talk?" He had blurted it out without really thinking, for all he could imagine was what other gory book Robin would be able to produce._

_ "Okay." Robin said, setting the book aside._

_ Silence._

_ Usopp felt the awkwardness reach an immense level, and wishing that somehow someone else would come in. To his relief, the door opened again. To his surprise, it was another Robin with a gallon of ice cream and two bowls and spoons._

_ "I got the chicken pox when I was twelve." The Robin beside him said, with a smile, as the other Robin set the tray on the table, and disappeared into pink petals. "I found that ice cream was always a good treat to have."_

_ Usopp smiled widely, for he knew that only Robin and Nami could get a whole gallon of ice cream from the fridge, without having to face the wrath of Sanji._

_ "Awesome!" he said, sitting up straighter. Robin laughed as she scooped him a bowl. After that, the awkwardness disappeared, and they spent the afternoon talking about everything they could think about. _

_ And to Usopp's relief, Robin never skewed the conversation to anything morbid._

* * *

><p>He knew Robin had a caring side, and sometimes he couldn't help but compare her to his mother. Or rather, he couldn't help but remember his mother whenever he saw Robin with Chopper.<p>

Usopp never voiced it out, but he had always known Robin would be a great mother. Morbid sense of humor aside, she always had that nurturing aura around her, something Usopp, and everyone else in the crew, found comfort in. He remembers the time when he and Nami would lay on her lap, during the lazy days of their sailing, basking under the sun, while she read from her book**.

He smiled at the memory, even if Sanji would berate him about taking his precious Robin-chwan's lap space.

_Robin._

He sighed loudly, leaning on his arms, blowing out the dust bunnies. He still can't believe that Robin is actually a mother, and that Zoro is a father. He was an expert story-teller (liar), but he found it hard to imagine people believing this tale.

'_Even if there is that time when-'_

Usopp's train of thoughts were stopped abruptly, when he heard his daughter shout "Daddy! We have a visitor!"

The color from his face drained, as he slunk as deep as he can under the bed. The door opened, and he could hear boots walking towards the bed, accompanied by the smell of cigarettes.

* * *

><p><strong>End Part 10.<strong>

**Headcanon read on tumblr. I tried looking for it in my likes section, but I liked too many things and it got really buried. I'm still trying to find the source for that head canon, but if anyone else remembers it, it would be very much appreciated.

Also, I'm pretty glad I extended this chapter, because I can use the latest manga chapters on the next one. All hail god-Sop!

Thank you everyone for the wonderful reviews!

**Seis Fleur** Much Perona because she is awesome! Also, right now, Taka no Me is currently leading in the polls :)

**Guest** Flashback Robin is going to be present in several chapters, so I hope that tides you over :) I also like your name suggestions, but I hope you don't mind I count your vote for Les Fleur de Robin, since voters have also taken a shine to that.

**Majin no tamashi** Counted your vote for the name :)

**someone** I do apologize for so many delays . Sana nga maka upload ako more often pero dyahe sa school. Salamat talaga ha, at promise, once exams are over, mas madalas na yung mga updates :)

**Donquixote Mango ** I really love your username lol Thank you so much for your support and amazingly kind words, I hope to be updating faster as soon as exams are over, and just, oh my gosh, thank you thank you thank you!

**Tare-chan **Thank you for that correction lol, it was just in time for me when I was doing the revisions :) So coincidentally awesome! Thank you for being understanding about the OOC-ness, I really do try to avoid it, but I appreciate when readers point it out so I can fix it :)

You guys are all so awesome, those who left reviews, messages, Favorited, followed, just read, just all awesome :)

*Humble bow* Much appreciation and thanks!


End file.
